Total Pokemon Island
by BethanyBloop
Summary: what happens when you get 32 Pokemon, stuff them on an island and make them do challenges? an epic reality V show that's what! join Deoxys as he makes the campers do some strange stuff on TOTAL POKEMON my first story here, I hope you like, I'm sorry for spelling, also the cover shall be the last Pokemon off
1. Chapter 1

Total Pokémon Island

Episode one: hello vic- I mean campers

Sorry for spelling and stuff

Note: meant to be in like a cartoon set, you can think of what the theme will be and there is both a Pokémon and Gijinka of every Pokémon in this, this is because its way easier to do like describing with people or things that have hands. Also I may describe things in pass tenths but it's all happening at the same time.

...

In the middle of a not so crystal blue ocean was an island. It had beaches full of old, discarded rubbish; the island also had large mountains, a forest covering most of them, a few small wooden 'buildings', a dock and a cliff, it was higher than all the over sized hills and was rather rugged.

On the dock was a man of some form, his face and outfit looked like a 'new aged alien'; mostly red and blue, a few purple markings, on his chest 'plate' was what appeared to be a lavender pearl, his eyes where pretty strange as well, the sclera was black like the pupil and the iris was white. He also had what looked like a pair of speakers coming out the side of his face.

Standing in place for a second with a shiny smirk he began to speak "hello and welcome to Total...Pokémon...ISLAND" he said the last word with an oddly joyful tone and began to walk along the wooden jetty "this is a brand 'new' reality show, where we take a number of pokemon and stuff them on a shabby old summer camp, make them do some strange stuff for a MILLION bucks and you get to watch it all with me, your host Deoxys" he then went on to say what the camp has to offer and where most of the things are.

*cut to the theme (make it up yourself)*

Back on the dock was the Pokémon, he had his smirk on again as he began to speak "we kind of went over the top and got 32 contestants, they will be split into two teams and don't get me wrong they may or may not like who they get stuck with. And they may also be a little...'Off putting' at first why? Because we lied our butts off, saying that this would be 'nice' and take place somewhere in Unova but hay, they wouldn't have come if we told the truth"

A boat then pulled up and a girl stepped onto the dock, her skin was a very light pinkie color and her hair was just a bit darker also done in a 'up do' a few strands hanging down, her ears where the same color as her hair but with a dark brown 'inner thing', she had on a black vest under one of those really small but lose thing over it (that was pink with a microphone on) a pink skirt was also loosely on her, just on her waist and a pair of white shoes completed her.

Her blue eyes looked up at the man and had a small spark in them "'ello D" she said as the pinkie walked over to him.

"This is Jigglypuff" the man introduced, Jiggly looked behind him to see the island she was staying on and gave a 'sad' look.

"This doesn't look like Unova to me" she pointed out bluntly, only to get a pat on the head.

"Good observation" the older one said, with a hint of sarcasm "now be a good puff ball and go stand over there, we got a lot of Pokémon to go through" as that was said another boat pulled up and someone literally flew and landed on the girls back, covering her eyes with its tail. "Ladies and gentlemen, EMOLGA!".

The boy was in fact an Emolga; his hair went to his shoulders and had two little 'bangs' at the fount, he had a white zipped up hoodie with a yellow shirt under it, black jeans and yellow shoes, his skin was rather white and he had two yellow cheeks. He continued to annoy the girl he was hitchhiking on, his tail still covering his eyes as he led her to the end of the dock, when there he jumped off and watched as the puffling fell in with a splash and a yelp for help.

"What the hell!" the girl asked when she made it to the surface, her hair now down for she had removed her clips and bands to avoid it knotting. The boy stud their and snickered, pulling the girl out.

"Lighten up puff, there's this craze going around, it's called 'having fun'" Emolga said in a mocking tone, but only getting an annoyed look back.

"and now that the camera is back on me, I'll introduce the two contestants that you missed, hear is Ditto and Eevee" the two walked up, Eevee had shortish brown hair that stopped at the bottom of her head, her dress had a cream furry collar and was also brown as were her shoes. The Ditto had this purple jelly look going, which is sort of self expletory, his skin was like Jigglypuff's and Eevee's was a light brown-cream color.

As they walked over they both said hi, getting a hi and...well nothing back, the brown girl reached into her bag and grabbed something out, handing it to the wet girl who hesitantly took it and began to dry herself off.

The boat then came and went, leavening a boy; he had a strange green jacket that had a yellow collar that flicked out to the sides, his jeans where a lighter shade of green and his shirt was a very light yellow, his hair stopped just below his head and was also green with two strange yellow parts. Just to say, his skin was tinted yellow.

"You have got to be kidding me" he said walking past 'D', stomping on his foot as he did so. The reactions were one that anyone would expect: a yell in pain, holding the foot in both hands while hopping a bit.

"Gosh" the legend blurted out "rude" putting his foot down he continued "that little hissy fit is from Snivy" Snivy walked up to the others with an irritated look, he didn't say a thing, just gave a look of death. You could tell by how the others were looking at him that shivers where travailing down their spines; did he give a damn? No, he really didn't.

The host huffed and looked to the boat and only saw the boat, behind it however was a Buneary, she had the normal ears and tail and brownie-creamy skin, her hair was short and brown, her shirt had one sleeve and is maroon, she had a pink one under it, a puffy cram skirt and a pair of pink shoes completed her look. She was hanging of the edge of the boat with an ecstatic look. When the boat stopped she flipped off and onto the dock still with the thrilled look.

"Buneary!" the host put a hand up which the girl hit with her own, creating a high five.

"HI" she said with joy "I'm here! To win! " Her voice then became darker and kind of evil "and I'm gonna watch dig your own graves in the process" she then gave a evil laugh with lightning in the background. Fore looked at her with fear, Snivy just kept his bored look and Deoxys just giggled jokingly.

"Yeah isn't she fun?" the host said looking over to the upcoming boat "and here's Swinub" on the boat was a boy with long brown and maroon hair, he had a polar neck that was stripy and a bit big for him, his trousers where also big for him and brown his shoes where the same, he had a big pinkish nose as well as brown skin. He walked off the boat without saying a word and gave a derpy look and walked to the others.

The host gave a disturbed look as the next contestant stepped onto the jetty his hair was more like blue stubble, his shirt was brownish with a strange line pattern on, his shorts where a lightish blue, his sandals a similar color, his tail just flopped behind him lazily.

"Our first water type to join us; Squirtle now that makes...8 and 24 more to go, make that 23 because coming up is Maril" as this was said the boat came up with another boy swimming alongside it, he had two round ears, his hair was blue and had a curtain look. He wore a white shirt with a blue jumper, trousers and shoes, his tail bobbed along behind him as he swam.

Deoxys helped him onto the dock "thanks" the younger boy said as he began to walk to the other end of the dock; just as he got there, four new contestants stepped onto the boat.

"Yeah, to avoid worry we stuck our fore fire types on the same boat, hear is Litwick, Charmander, Vulpix and Cyndaquil"

Litwick's head was flatter than most of the other contestants and most of it covered his eye, all his outfit was white and as he walked the flame on his head flickered. "Hay are there gonna be any night time events?" he asked just getting a shrug in return.

"Well maybe we do something in the dark" comment by Cyndaquil, he had short hair that was quite messy and a dark green-blue color, his jacket was the same color but had an oddly long hood that was red, orange and yellow. His shirt was a similar color to his skin A.K.A a light yellow color he had dark blue jeans and white shoes as well.

"If we do then I will win! Along with the rest of the contest" a very smug statement by Charmander, he had short ginger hair, a orange and light yellow shirt, orange shorts and his shoes matched his flaming tail.

Vulpix had a fancy 'updo' that was all curled, her ears are a darker shade of orange to her hair and her curled tail is the same color as them. She had a long white shirt with a small shirtsleeve orange jumper like thing over it (it kinda like Jigglypuff's but more cardigan like and not loose) her jeans are a kind of brownie orange color and her dolly shoes are the same color as her hair. She walked over cleaning her spectacles.

"Well you should be so cocky, there's a one in thirty-two chance that you do win, a lower possibility of being out, the possible double outing, an automatic elimination, possible outing due to annoying the host or you could be severely injured and have to be eliminated in hope you live" the girl said, no emotion in her voice. She stud by Maril and the two smirked at each other, having a similar idea.

Looking back to where the boat was they saw a girl, she looked very young for her age. She had long purple and yellow hair that was done up in pigtails, a darker purple...thing (best way to describe it is like one of the dress things that go over school shirts in a primary school) under it she had a yellow shirt that had a parting between the shirt and sleeves and lighter purple leggings. Her shoes where the same color as her hair and her skin was a light pinkie-purple and around her each of her eyes where strange black markings.

"Hi" she said sweetly "I'm Whismur" as she skipped past Deoxys she got slapped on the back of the head.

"HAY KID!" he yelled "that's my job, now go back over there and let me do what I get paid to do" the girl nodded and slowly backed away, when she was at the end of the dock the man began to speak. "good girl, this is Whismur contestant number 13" the girl said hi again and began to skip down the dock again, just as this happened a boat pulled up leaving a girl.

She had big gray ears with little whit tips, her hair was about back length and the same shade of gray as her ears and chinchilla tail. Her skin was kinda peach but pale; she was wearing a gray dress that resembled a hoody and a pair of white shoes. She walked up to the host who patted her head.

"This is Minccino" he then pushed her head lightly, pushing her forward, the host then pointed to the upcoming boat "and that's Pachirisu" a eager girl jumped of the boat, her skin a similar color to the girl before, her 'ear's' and the big puff of hair she had between them was white, the rest of her hair was short and white. She had a spiked blue and white squirrel tail bounced as she walked and she had two yellow cheeks. She was wearing a light gray and blue long sleeved shirt, blue shorts and white and blue trainers.

She ran down the dock to see who was there and how some of the people were avoiding the bunny. "HI! You look fun" she said, the brown one looked up to her with a smirk.

"And you look sporty, I think we're gonna be friend" her voice then became dark again "and if not then the best enemies!" it was silent for a second, and then the squirrel nodded happily with a smirk.

"hehe, your on hay host!" she looked to said man "think we can have a race around the island?" the host nodded and the two girls sprinted of the dock to the beach, Emolga ran after them yelling something about wanting to join and Ditto followed saying something about wanting to be the referee, Vulpix corrected the mistake.

"Before you guys start. I think you may want to wait for the next person" as Deoxys said this a boat left, yet another girl joining the game, she had gray hair done in a pony, it was the same color as her ears and created a 'star' shape on her face (if you can understand that) her shirt was the same color, had a black fur collar and a tattered affect, she had black leggings as well with the same affect and black shoes.

"Poochyena is contestant number 17" the host then bent down to whisper into her ear "kid, their having a race on the beach, I think you should show em what your made off" the girl smirked and ran off to join them. She got there, met the few campers and got into position and the race started.

"And this is Pikachu" a blond boy stepped onto the wooden structure. His ears and tail were like any other male Pikachu as were his red cheeks. A yellow jacket with two brown straps were what he wore but only the top strap was done up, under it you could see a black shirt; he had a pair darker yellow jeans and black shoes under it.

"Hello" he said grabbing the attention of the other campers "if you want you can call me Pikie for short" he extended his hand, but it was quickly slapped away by Snivy.

"Blondy, were not here to make friends" he said bluntly "were here to win money" the two boys spent a second having a glare fight, Pikachu then slapped the others face "HAY" the blond boy huffed

"You do know how these types of game works don't you?" Snivy nodded "well, don't think being a bossy *beep* will get you anywhere" he then walked past the flabbergasted boy to be greeted by the singer Pokémon.

"I like that kid" the host said, referring to the time when Snivy stepped on his foot "and next is 'the masked' Zigzagoon" yet another boy stepped onto the jetty, his hair and tail where both spiky and you could hardly tell where his ears are, part of his tail was the same color as his skin, AKA a lighter gray-brown color (his hair and the other half of his tail being darker) his shirt was stripy and a similar color to his hair and tail, his trousers were black along with his shoes and the little 'mask' that covered his eyes.

"yo bro" the boy said as he walked over to the others on the dock.

Deoxys shock his head "yeah...no" then looking to see another boat approaching with a girl on "boys and girls, this little pink lassie is Flaaffy" the girl had neatly curled white hair, her pink and black horns poking out the side. She had on a pink shirt with a fluffy collar, a black vest under it, a pair of pink and white leggings as well, her tail was behind her, just curved so it didn't touch the ground.

She go off and walked up to the others saying hi, Pikachu looked at her "Hi I'm Pikachu, but you can call me Pikie if ya want" he got a smile from the girl.

"I just might do that, nice to meet you Pikie" he smiled back at her as they shock hands; a huff was made in the background, from Snivy none the less.

"And now that that's over with, the possible fan favourite" Deoxys then put his hand up like he was whispering "because a lot of people seem to like his type" he then removed his hands and made the gesture of a girl on a quiz show, showing the rewards "MUDKIP!"

A boy stepped on the jetty, he had the head and tail fin like every other Mudkip, his hair was kinda jelled back (the style) and was the same color of his tail, two sideburn like things where sticking out, orange and both had three parts in. He had a unzipped hoodie that was the same color as his head fin, under it a stripy shirt that was the same color as his tail, blue trousers and shoes as well.

As he walked past the host they low fived. "And now the first Pokémon in the pokedex: Bulbasaur" a boy followed the one from before, his hair was the same as his ear color (kinda green-blue) apart from the two bangs that where in the middle of his face, they where a darker more green color, he had a long sleeved shirt one that matched his hair color, the few spots on it the same as the darker bangs. His shorts were like a half way color, his blub was more like a backpack and his skin was tinted green. As he went past he also got the low five.

"And now Chikorita" a girl jumped onto the dock, her hair was long and a light yellow color, her leaf had a curve in and was a forest green. She had a pearl necklace that was the same green as her leaf, her dress had a puffy skirt and was a similar color to her hair. She had long white socks and green dolly shoes and her skin was tinted yellow.

She walked up to the others and began to talk to Eevee; they seemed to have quite a bit in common, somewhere along the line Pikachu and Snivy began arguing again, something about who is more likely to get to the final 3 or something. Deoxys bent down to be eye level with Bulbasaur.

"Lovely lot aint they kid?" he said "there's a Ditto down on the beach, why don't you go talk to em" the grass type nodded, likening the idea of being away from the 'crazy people', as he walked off Deoxys looked over the contestants then to the upcoming boat. "And now for some 'buggy' action from Sewaddle"

A boy with tinted yellow skin popped up, he had dirty blond hair that had a little puff at the top. He had a green jacket with an over sized collar and six brown buttons, under it was darker green shirt that was partly tucked into his dirty blond jeans and his shoes where brown. He stepped onto the dock, saying hi to the others as he did, getting some hi's back.

"And number 27" Deoxys continued "is Clefairy" the girl ran off the boat and hugged the host, then realized he was not who she anticipated.

"Wait a second" she began, her hair was a similar color to Jigglypuff's and style, the difference was her ears, she had two curls going down the side of her face and it was down, the ends of it stuck out like a Clafairy's wings. She had a pink dress shirt on, it was longer on one side, a pair of brown leggings that matched the tips of her ears and white shoes and her tail was like any other.

"Doesn't that Chris guy normally host this show?" she said, disappointed.

"No..." the man began "he does Total **Drama**, I'm doing Total **Pokémon**" the girl huffed and joined the others. With the smirk, Deoxys looked up to introduce the next contestant "and here's Piplup"

His skin was tinted blue, his hair was kind of bowel like blue as well, it did however cover his nose and parted into three, that part of his hair is a lighter blue. He had that blue back thing that Piplup's have (I don't know what to call it) he had a light blue, long sleeved shirt under, blue-purple overalls that had white buttons, he also had orange shoes. He waddled over to the other water types, interested in what they were talking about.

Deoxys looked to the camera with the smirk again. "Only five contestants left, let's see who the next is" he looked to the next boat, on it was a blue haired boy "it's Wooper"

He had bluish hair...well stubble, but a little bit of hair in the middle, that parted into three. Out the side of his head he had...well I don't exactly know what they are but they are purple. His shirt didn't have sleeves and was aqua blue with two purple marking on; he had blue bored shorts on and sandals that are the same shade of blue as his tail and hair stubble. He ran onto the dock 'wooing' as he did.

"Do all Whooper's do that?" Clefairy asked Charmander, all he did was shrug.

"oh oh oh!" Wooper started, standing next to the host "Deoxys, can I introduce the next Pokémon!? Please, please, please, please! " he begged, wanted this oh so much.

The older boy gave an annoyed look, before finally giving in "all right!" he blurted out "but only if you shut up after"

The younger one jumped in joy and walked onto the boat, picking up the girl and jumping onto the dock. "This is Lillipup! Isn't she cute!" he put the slightly blushing girl down, then like promised made a zipping motion on his mouth, and joining the others.

Lillipup had creamy brownish skin, her hair, ears and tail are a dirty blond-brown color and are all spiked. Her hair stopped just below her shoulders, she had a long sleeved brown dress on with a dark brown-black waist jacket, and she had boots that are a darker brown.

She walked over to the others, being greeted as she did, but she just waved at them. Deoxys gave a chuckle "yeah, she joined to try and get over her shyness...NEXT to arrive is Oshawott " just then, with no boat even coming the otter jumped onto the dock, he had white stubble for hair, a brown nose like Swinub's and the normal blue otter tail. He had a turquoise sleeveless polar neck with the shell on, under it a long sleeved white shirt, his shorts and shoes where a similar color to his tail.

"Hola" he said then looked to the host "the boat will bring my bags?" the host nodded and the boy ran to meet the other contestants.

"Excuse me" a girl yelled from an upcoming boat "a Mr Oshawott's bags are here anyone on the island?"

Deoxys then looked to the camera "viewing world, meet our little ballet: Kirlia" the girl jumped of the boat, brining both her and the otters bags with her.

Her hair was green, most of it in pigtails; the rest covered the middle of her face. She had a sleeveless white dress (as in no sleeve's what so ever) the bottom of it parted to the sides, under it she had green leggings and white dolly/ballet shoes.

"We only have two more contestants" the ledged said as the last boat came up. On it where two girls, they had long pechish hair, done in pony tails. They had the same ears, cheeks, and dresses and shoes but different. One had red ears, cheeks, dress skirt and shoes, her cheeks, 'sleeves' and shoes all had crosses on. The other had blue and instead of crosses, she had lines instead of crosses.

"Plusle and Minun" the host said as the girls ran off the boat, saying something about camping. "Now that everyone's here why don't we head down to the island but first..."

*cuts to adverts for this just look at the first add you see on the screen, or if the T.V's on look at that for a second *

Deoxys led the few campers he had with him on the dock to the beach, the race had just finished and the four runners where lying on the sand, almost dead.

"Who won Ditto?" Jigglypuff asked as they walked past, some Pokémon helping the four walk, Ditto and Bulbasaur walked alongside the girl and Ditto began to speak.

"The girls are annoyed because Emolga won" the puff nodded.

Deoxys had led the campers to a forest path; it had about three chopped down trees and a high stump. A few of the Pokémon were sitting on the logs, a few standing and Deoxys was standing on the stump.

"Hello campers" he began "you have been accepted into my camp, let's call it 'Camp Osiemo'" a few campers gave him strange looks but he continued "here at camp Osiemo you will be put into two teams; team Meloetta and team Keldeo. Both team's will compete in contest, have to vote people out and eat whatever our chef has to offer, and I will say this now: don't offend that guy he will mess with your heads. Now before anything happens let me say that you may hate your team, the other team, me anyone but it's a bad idea to send your team to the 'camp fire' because one: they may vote you off and two: it may not be the Pokémon you want off, who goes off"

All the campers nodded to show they were listening "now the part you've been waiting for" the host continued "which team you'll be on. So the following campers stand on the left: Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Clefairy, Cyndaquil, Jigglypuff, Lillipup, Marill, Minccino, Pachirisu, Poochyena, Sewaddle, Snivy, Squirtle, Swinub, Whismur and Wooper"

They all went to Deoxys left, some of the team seemed to like who they have to work with, and Snivy how ever didn't. "You guys make up Team Keldeo and for the benefit of the viewers Buneary, Charmander, Ditto, Eevee, Emolga, Flaaffy, Kirlia, Litwick, Minum, Mudkip, Oshawott, Pikachu, Piplup, Plusle, Vulpix and Zigzagoon you guys are team Meloetta, now if you will it's time for the tour"

He took them to the main part of the island; the cabins were modern, two floors, girls on the top, boys on the bottom, the one near to the forest path was team Meloetta's and the one by the beach was Keldeo's. At the other end of the path the mess hall, it was ran by 'Chef' A.K.A Darkrai: his hair was long and gray, covered most of his face, he had a strange dress shirt that was black and had a strange red collar, his boots and jeans had no line between them and are also black. Next to the mess hall was the confessional and by that, the communal bathrooms.

*Snivy's confessional .1*

"Why did I enter this contest? I wish I knew, everyone here is lame and my team is a bunch of losers...at least I don't have 'Pikie' on my team, then I'd commit suicide, 'don't think being a bossy *beep* will get you anywhere' who does he think he is?"

*Buneary's confessional .1*

"hehe I'm so happy, those girls I raced with, Poochyena and Pachirisu, it's sad that there on the other team, I have to put up with Emolga *voice goes dark* I hardly know the guy yet his hyperness, let him win the race that I had in the bag! *voice goes back to normal* but at least I have some good opponents"

*cuts back to Deoxys and the rest of the campers outsides the cabins*

"you get two hours " the host began "unpack, grab a snack, confess a few things to the world, get to know each other and don't get into a fight, it's bad publicity " he looked at Pikachu and Snivy when saying that "now meet me at the top of the cliff in two hours" he then walked off, the campers went their sprat ways, some into their rooms, some to eat and others to the bathroom.

*camera cuts to the dock*

Deoxys is standing there with his smirk and began to speak "next time on TPI we have our first challenge- it would be on this episode but it's a half hour show, what will it be? Find out next time! On Total Pokémon ISLAND!"


	2. Chapter 2

Total Pokémon Island

Episode two: a leap of faith? Or plain stupidity

Note: I have fixed all the problems with this chapter and I'm so sorry you had to read something that bad, I did see the odd thing in chapter one (Pachirisu I said that she had whit ears and puff but I meant blue) again, I'm sorry about that, I don't think episode 3 is that bad, but I'm gonna upload the DA version of it just because that will be better with a lot less mistakes (or it will be the same XD)

On the dock was Deoxys, he had that smirk on again and was looking directly into the camera.  
"Hello and welcome to camp Osiemo" he said smirk still in place "this is where a reality T.V show is held that is called Total Pokémon Island, last time: we met the campers, some...didn't get along" as he talked some scene's. from the previous episode came and went "they met our lovely 'chef' Darkrai and a few girl where already annoyed by the hyper electric flying rodent: Emolga" the images then stopped and Deoxys began walking down the dock "now the campers will find out their first challenge, who will win? Who will lose? And who will chicken out? Find out today on Total Pokémon ISLAND!"

*theme plays you make it up yourself*

All the campers where in the mess hall, a few knives where in the wall behind some of team Keldeo and a few holes in the tables where they have been stabbed. The food looked like goon off berries and wheat mixed together and most of the Pokémon had already puked from it.  
"Err..." Eevee began; getting her teams attention "didn't Deoxys say to meet him somewhere?" team Meloetta spent a minute processing what the girl had just said until finally the 'brain box' was able to remember.  
"If I'm correct" Vulpix began "about an hour and 50 minutes ago he said for use to meet him at the top of a cliff...did he say where the cliff was?"  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh, OHHHH" they hyper rodent began "I ran past it before! Yeah, yeah follow me!" he then zoomed out the room, the rest of his team began to run after him only Buneary being able to keep up.

Their departure didn't go unnoticed; Snivy had been listing in on everyone's conversations including Jigglypuff and Clefairy one about pink, his teams water types debate about which is better 'fresh or salt water' and he even Emolga's conversation with himself . For the record he also looked at their expressions, from Vulpix's and Marill's glances to the odd look the chef was giving everyone.

*Snivy's confessional.2*

"Why pay attention? To know others weaknesses"

*confession end*

The grass snake had a curious look, he may have listened in but he hadn't really paid much attention to their little chat.  
"em…guys" he began getting his teams attention "it appears you where all too busy to see that the other team just went somewhere" all eyes zoomed to the other table and questions like 'where did they go?' and 'are they winning?' flew about. The only one who was not worrying was the one who smacked his tray on the table.  
"SHUT THE HECK UP" the boy yelled "they haven't won anything, Emolga said something about a cliff, and they probably went to that" the campers quieted down and sat back in their seats the green ones words somehow calmed them.

It didn't however change the fact that the other team had disappeared.  
"Wait" Poochyena asked "cliff you say, didn't we run past one before?" she asked the sporty rodent next to her.  
"Yeah I think we did" Pachirisu confirmed "it was near the beach"  
"On the other side of the island" the dog finished "I think I know the way! Come on"  
The girls then ran off, their team not far behind.

*cut to Deoxys on top of the cliff*

The man stood there looking quite bored, that was until he was tackled to the ground by a flying squirrel.  
"hahaha I was here first! What do I win!" the hyper boy was then pushed off by the man.  
"a punch in the face if your lucky" Deoxys responded a bit annoyed.  
"oh sounds like fun!"

*Deoxys confessional .1*

"what was I thinking? That kids on a sugar rush that never ends! Man….I hope chef doesn't have any coffee in the mess hall, then we'd all be dead"

*end confessional*

"dude where is the rest of you team?" Deoxys was one word: irritated  
"they'll be coming 'round the monition when they come" the hyper rodent began singing, a few seconds in he was hit on the back of the head, Deoxys then mockingly sang "if you shut up now I might just let you live"

Not too long after the little 'fiasco' the rest of team Meloetta came plopping up the hill about 3 minutes later team Keldeo followed.  
"ah good to see you found my cliff all right" the host began "but guess what, your not going to be up here very long because your jumping off and into the lovely, cold sea" the campers took a second to process what was just said  
"Wait, wasn't this in Drama? Jumping off a cliff, praying to land in the smaller ring that supposedly had no sharks?" You see Clefairy knew a bit too much about Drama, even if it wasn't intended for Pokémon, she would often sit in Pokécenters and watch the show with the humans.  
"you see nurdling" the man began in a 'as a matter of fact' kind of way "to avoid this being the exact same, we decided to make it deadlier! we stuffed the bigger target, the one you are not aiming for, with infuriated Krookodile and Feraligatr also the 'rings 'are now star's….the sharper the better"  
"em Deoxys" Vulpix began sounding a tad bit concerned "you do know Krookodile are not water types don't you?"  
The man chuckled "yeah….now each of you shall jump and have no reason not to jump…give or take, so which team is going first….oh wait" he gave a devilish smirk as he looked over his shoulder, seeing the black haired boy looking at the Pokémon in the sea. "why don't" Deoxys said as he began walking over to the boy "team Meloetta go first" he then pushed the boy in, a cry for help came from him and a second later a splash.

"ok one" Whismur began "he may be hurt and two, why do they have to go first if? Shouldn't the slower team go first?" team Meloetta nodded in agreement, her team however just glared at her.  
"its elementary, their reward for getting here was not only the privilege of watching their team mates jump off of a cliff but also getting down and out faster with less fear because they shall not be the last ones off the cliff now" the man pushed the girl to the end of the cliff, but not off "and see" he pointed to the small black dot in the water "you already have a point, so why not stop asking questions and win your team their first point?" with a small push the girl was falling and soon she made a splash next to the boy already in the water.

Buneary walked to the edge looking at her team "ok guy! We can so do this! Yeah we may have more fire types that can die if they jump but that doesn't mean we'll lose" her voice did that thing again, she goes all dark and evil only this time her eyes were red "because if you don't jump you shall not make it the night! Do I make myself clear!" the Pokémon that made up the remainder of her team did a salute, like the ones soldiers do in army's. The bunny nodded saluted back then back flipped of the edge.

"We got stuck with all the crazy one's" a mocking joke made by Pikachu to Flaaffy who giggled in return. Mudkip looked to his fellow water type Pokémon, gave a smile and ran to the edge, when he got there he jumped in. Oshawott looked to Piplup who looked back at him, they high-fived each other then did a similar thing to Mudkip.

Vulpix looked over the edge in fear, she was about to back away when someone came up behind her, looking back she saw Marill.  
"You ok?" he asked her.  
"You don't have to talk me into not jumping, I've already decided I'm not doing it" she replied and the boy looked astonished.  
"Now why would I do that?" he asked flabbergasted (hehe what can I say, I like that word)  
"Well let's see not only are you on the other team but you have him on your team" 'him' being Snivy  
"And you think I'd listen to him?"  
"By his behaviour at lunch I'd say he was the first to realize our team had disappeared, meaning you would have had to pay attention to him"  
The boy huffed "as right as you may be, I did not come over here to talk you out of jumping" a splash in the background and the presenter saying something about Ditto "I saw you where scared so I came to support you"  
The girl looked at him "well I thank you for trying to help me but your forgetting one important detail" the boy raised an eye "I'm a fire type"  
Marill then realized the girl did have a point but before he could say anything Deoxys popped onto the screen.  
"Who will be the next Pokémon to jump? Will Marill convince Vulpix to jump? And will I stop being so good looking?...no find out after this! "

*cut to ads*

"Hello and welcome back to T.P.I , day one, episode two! Heha! So far- on this episode that is, we have had six of team Meloetta jump" Eevee then ran off "make that seven, and Whismur who I pushed, but I'm in a good mood today so I'll count it." He then walked to the edge looking over it was Charmander.  
"h-hay D?" the frightened lizard said shakily "do we have to jump? Because you know fire types could die and all"  
Deoxys began to pat the boys back "you know buddy, there's a possibility that not jumping means your team might lose, and even if you do stay in the competition Buneary may murder you in your sleep"  
The ginger nodded knowing that with the dark sided bunny on his team, he may die anyway "well is there something else the non jumping Pokémon can do instead?"  
The host gave that smirk again and patted the boy on the back "glad you asked! Chef could use a hand in the mess hall, all who do not jump, go there" the fire type nodded and the host patted him one last time, both then walked away, one down the oversized hill with a sticker on his back saying 'no jump' the other to his chair.

Not too far from where that all happened was Vulpix and Marill, the girl had agreed to the boys idea of waiting until she was the last jumper, Marill had said that he'd jump first and help the girl when he made it to the water.

"ok ladies!" the presenter yelled down an useless megaphone "was Meloetta, you've had six jumps and one no go, Keldeo! You have had one 'jump' we have more Meloetta's to go, so will one of the boys man up and jump or will the girls show them who's boss?"

Kirlia stood up "I'll take on the challenge, Humans do say: you only live one time, so why not put a bit of thrill into it!" she then ran to the cliff side, stopped, turned and waved "if I don't survive comrades, I wish you all well!" she then spun around and jumped off the cliff.

*Kirlia's confessional .1 *

Kirlia sat in the confessional, soaking wet but happy "well what can I say? The heat of the moment got to me"

*end of confessional*

Vulpix looked over the edge where the girl had just jumped off and watched as she landed in the safe zoon. She then looked to Marill with a smile, mouthing the words 'she's correct you know' the bluenette nodded at her then she jumped off as well. When she was out of sight the boy was hit over his head, he looked back to see Snivy.  
"You been spying on people again?" the eared one asked, Snivy shook his head  
"Called observation…."

Flaaffy looked to Pikachu with a confused look; he was looking at the other team suspiciously.  
"You ok Pikie?" she asked him  
"yeah…Snivys being a bully again" he replied  
"hm…well I'm gonna jump now" with that she ran and jumped

Meanwhile Eevee was having a hard time with Plusle and Minum.  
"you guys I bet some really cute single boys are down there! If you jump they may ask you out" the brown girl said

*Eevee's confessional .1*

"well what could I say? I was told to get the pop tart twins to jump of a cliff into Krookodile infested waters"

*end of confessional*

The two girls looked up simultaneously then ran to the end and jumped off. Eevee huffed and walked over to the boys.  
"so who's going first boys?" she asked  
"well lets see" Zigzagoon started "I think it should be Litwick, being that he's a ghost type and it would take him forever to get to the bottom, then you or me it wouldn't matter" they all nodded in agreement, Litwick did as said followed by the other two.  
"Well lets see then" Deoxys said checking the list in his hand "one chicken and…14 jumpers? Em where's Pikachu?"  
"right here!" the blond boy yelled as he ran past and off the cliff.  
"atat boy now team Keldeo, in order to win and avoid eliminating one of your team, you all must jump, and if you do, you'll get to have fresh berries for supper, sound good? Then all jump"

It was a quick start as Snivy pushed Marill over the Cliff, grabbed Swinub and jumped off himself. Soon followed by Squirtle's nose dive Poochyena and Pachirisu smirked at each other.  
"Race you to the bottom" the rodent challenged.  
"You're on!" the dog stated and they both zoomed off the edge.  
"WHOO! Speedy start for team Keldeo! Those six added to Whismur from before means seven already!" The host said amazed, his joy was stopped how ever when someone started pulling on his shirt, looking to the culprit, Deoxys saw Clefairy.  
"em….problem" she said only to get a pat on the back, she nodded knowing it was down the hill fore her, she however didn't know that a sticker was placed on her.  
"Make that one no jump!" the man yelled only to get an annoyed yell in return.

"hm…" the two grass types stated simultaneously "this could end badly" Bulbasaur then looked up.  
"well for what its worth the Krookodile are the only thing we'll have to worry about" the girl smiled at the reassurance.  
"Yeah you gotta point there"  
"Ready to do something very stupid?"  
"hm….. you go ahead, I'll catch up later"  
The boy nodded and did a run up, he then jumped, hit a rock and fell to the water in agony.  
Chikorita walked over to Jigglypuff who was only now putting her hair back into place from the Emolga attack she had before.  
"hay puffy" the yellow haired girl said walking up to the fairy "what you doing?"  
"well you see before you all got here I was attacked by a sugar crazed Emolga"  
The leaf girl giggled "so…why fix your hair if you're gonna jump anyway?"  
"Elementary my dear grass type, I have an ability that make me pretty much fly. And I shall use it to avoid bad hair days, so why don't you skedaddle off while I put my master plan into action"

Else where Lillipup was sitting with her feet over the edge of the cliff, she was very weary of jumping in, but she couldn't turn back because the second she stood up a not so whiled Wooper came and jumped on her back, pushing her over bored.  
"WHAT THE HECK!" she yelled to the Wooper falling alongside her.  
"you just needed a little push as all!" he yelled back. They then both hit the water Lillipup made a splash but Wooper face planted into it like it was solid; he then slowly got gulped by the dirty liquid.  
"hehehe" the host chuckled "that's gonna leave a mark, so there should be five of you up here…whos gonna jump?"  
"I will" Jigglypuff said standing up, she walked past Chikorita who gave a evil smirk, the pink puff simply walked to the edge and slowly floated down , a few seconds after the grass girl jumped and about half way down 'accidentally' fell on top of the fairys head both began to scream as they fell faster and faster.  
"I'm so sorry Jigglypuff" the leaf head said, doing a good job of making it sound like an accident.  
The puff just huffed and swam to the beach.

Back at the top of the cliff, Sewaddle and Minccino where finding it difficult to pick who goes next. The bug said the girl should because she might have a better survival rate, the girl argued back that the boy may last longer in the water. The host had an annoyed look on his face.  
"dudes half hour long show, just JUMP ALL READY!" the two younger ones looked at him, the agreed with each other to jump at the same time, which they did a few seconds later.  
"OK campers" Deoxys yelled to the 29 campers on the beach "we have one left, will he jump or not!" he then looked to Cyndaquill "well will you?"  
He shook his head, got the pat on the back then trotted down the slope "he's a no jump meaning team Meloetta WIN! Keldeo, your sending someone home"

*Lillipup's confessional .1*

"I hate to say it but I think most people will vote for Cyndaquill and Clefairy, but I can't be upset with the two, if Wooper hadn't pushed me down I would have torchiced out myself"

*end confessional*

Deoxys had gathered team Keldeo in the forest path; they had all sat on a log apart from Sewaddle who picked to clime a tree.  
"hello campers" Deoxys began picking up a tray of Oran Berries "welcome to the elimination, this is where you vote out a contestant you think defeated your teams opportunity of winning the challenge, as you see there are sixteen or you but only fifteen Oran Berries on this tray, the camper who doesn't get one is out, I will call your name and you will collect one. You have all cast your vote's so…..Jigglypuff….Sewaddle…Marill, Lillipup and Wooper, you all get to stay." He waited for the five campers to get their berry before continuing "Minccino, Squirtle, Chikorita, Pachirisu and Swinub" Swinub didn't move he just sat there with the derpy look, but the Oran Berry was delivered to him…..in the face "Poochyena, Whismur, Bulbasaur…Snivy" the two no jumps looked at each other with fear "Cyndaquill, Clefairy, this is the last Oran Berry or the night, who ever doesn't get it will be out and can't come back…the final Oran Berry goes to…." He paused for what seamed like forever.

"…Clefairy…." They girl jumped up with happiness and ran over to get t the berry

"Cyndaquill…..buddy, your bags have been packed and are out the boat out of here, time to walk the dock" the sad boy nodded and walked along the host to the dock, he bordered the boat and it sailed away.

*Snivy's Confessional .3*

"Those idiots! Of all people they voted out our only fire type!"

*end confessional*

Deoxys was standing on the dock with the smirk  
"Cyndaquill is the first one out, bagging the place thirty-two, what's gonna happen next time you ask? Well lets just say the Chef of nightmares will play a big part in it. Will Snivy be able to get his team together? And who will both teams see as a caption? Well your probably not gonna find out next time, but still, this is Total Pokémon ISLAND"


	3. Chapter 3

Total Pokémon Island

Episode theme: you can hide but bad dreams will find you…

Note: this is the one I have on DA (I'm ChocolateBananaJr if you want to see images of the pokemon and stuff)it should have non/less mistakes if it had any, and sorry if it does. Oh and xXRanger-SummerXx I thank you for your review, it really lighted my day :3 I'll check out you work later ;)

…

Yet again Deoxys was on that dock a cheesy grin on his 'robotic' face.  
"Welcome back" he began a heck lode of joy in his tone "ya'll know me as Deoxys, the host of this lovely show. Last time I sent 32 small Pokémon off a cliff but because of Clefairys being a total wimp, team Keldeo where the first to go to the 'campfire' and Cyndaquill was the first to go off the island" he then put his hand up like he was whispering to the camera "and in my opinion that was a big mistake…he was their only fire type…..now one question is still in the air" he then put his hand down "who will go home today? Find out on Total Pokémon ISLAND"

*theme plays*

The camera cuts to the forest path, Deoxys had woken the younger Pokémon extremely early and most of them had dozed off. The man held a megaphone and gong up and smirked at the camera, he then put the megaphone on a stand and hit the instrument with all his power, the sound travelled through the talking device. A few screams, about fore or five falling on the ground and a satisfied host but now everypoké was awake.

"Good morning" Deoxys said happily "your all looking happy" he got a few glares, some groans and the odd complaint about the fact that the man dragged them there at three in the morning to just sit there until seven. "Well let's see what you have to do today" he took a second to look at the small list in his hand then chuckled "ah! Do you kid's remember when you were like five and you would always play hide and seek? Well your playing it again and your much older now so your brains may come up with better places to hid….you get to play ALL over the island, sound fun? Well you all hide and our lovely, dream murdering chef will come find you, if and when he finds you, you shall have to come back to this location and be marked off my list and you can not get back in the game….unless" all the campers that had ears pricked them up, now things are getting interesting "when there are only SIX hiding contestants left, and one of those six from one team- both teams get one. If that Pokémon were to run past and are on the run from chef, they can 'tag' somepoké on the way past, the tagged teen and the teen running will still be in/be back in the game until out again"

The group of campers sat there for a second as Darkrai floated over to them.  
"hm…" the dark on began "looks like everyone's lot already" the host chuckled.  
"why don't you guys try again, you get ten seconds to get out of our face and to anywhere on the island….ten…..nine" it took a second for the group to understand but the second they did they zoomed off in different directions. Left, right, north, south, Emolga even flew up by the time the man got to one only camper was left; her pony tails where just done up, then she got up and walked away.  
"Should I have gotten her then?" the chef asked only to get a shrug of the others shoulders, the black one did the same a floated off.

*Kirlia confessional .2*

The girl sat there pulling her legs onto the chair then looked at the camera "hello viewing world, pleas be quiet I am hiding here" she then looked down at the skirt part of her dress, seeing that the parting in it had fallen to the sides, she then quickly pulled it over her legs "teehee sorry, I guess I'm just lucky I have leggings"

*end confessional*

The camera cut to Mudkip, he stood at the top of the cliff, thinking of the thrill he got from jumping off it, he then looked over the edge to see that some of the Pokémon had abandoned the dirty water and most likely living in the forest now. He looked over his shoulder a bit worried for any of his team that decided to hide there but shaking the feeling and slowly starting to clime down the side that stood over the water, remembering the small cave he had seen when falling the other day.

Elsewhere Flaaffy was dragging Pikachu into the forest, the boy was a bit frightened, he had a small fear of something in it. The girl however was existed, the idea of going deep into the forest, the darkness, the low possibility of being found, it thrilled her! They walked (well Flaaffy walked, Pikachu was forced to keep up) past an old tree, hiding in it was an evil little girl who acted like an angle: Chikorita, she saw the pair go past and smirked.  
"Snivy will like this" she said to her self, she then saw the worried boy and the smirk grew, she jumped onto a higher branch snapping a twig as she did. The boy stopped when the snap was made, the force of the boy stopping made the girl fall on the ground for she had not stopped.  
She looked up to the startled boy and was a little annoyed "what the heck Pikie?" she got herself off the ground, eyes still on the boy "are you scared or something?" the boy slowly nodded making the girl chuckle as she took his hand and started to walk again "lets just hope we don't have to spend a night here"

Whismur was just walking around, she didn't really care about the game, she had her mind set on something else…or should I say someone, two people to be exact. A boy named Marill; a Keldeo the other Pokémon was a Meloetta, Vulpix. She had seen how the boy was trying to help the girl the other day and the looks they gave each other on the dock where they met, the purple haired girl could tell they liked each other but the thing that was off about it was the fact that they where opposite types and from what she knew opposite personalities.  
The girl got to the beach and sat under the dock, thinking about them and wondering what would happen with them and if they are the only two like that.  
What she didn't know was that a dark man was behind her; he put his hand on her shoulder and simply said "you're out" this made the girl jump as she ran to the path; her thoughts disappeared out her head as she did.

Snivy was running down the path, well was he had found a dirt path that led off from the main path and ran down it. He was determined to win this time, not let his 'looser team' get in the way this time, not like he cared anyway, heck he only talks to them when t comes to playing the game (I.E not about Jigglypuffs hair) not like he needed to anyway, he's said more words to 'Blondie' and their not even on the same team!  
He stopped and looked up to see the black head fly past, normally the grass type would follow to see where the guy was going, but today he wasn't doing that, he had a game to win.  
After running a bit more, Snivy stopped at the big tree to catch is berth 'if chef comes, I can just clime the tree', a hand tapping his head brought him back to reality, he looked up to see the only female starter.  
"Hi" she whispered looking at him.  
"What do you want Chikorita?" Snivy replied quite annoyed.  
"Pikachu and Flaaffy past by before and-" she began to whisper quieter; the mic couldn't pick it up. A few seconds past and the boy just looked at her with a 'do-I-look-like-I-care?' face; he then waved her off (no like a good-bye waver more like a 'bug-off' wave) and continued running.

On the roof of team Meloetta's cabin was a small group of girls. Plusle had gotten Minum to agree in a girls alliance, but she didn't want just any girls to be in it, no she obviously wanted her and her friend in but she also wanted Eevee and Ditto in. they understood that Ditto was technically a boy but she proffered to be a girl which was easy to tell because of how long she made her hair and the girly figure she decided to have (if she wanted to she could change her body to look like a guy) the girls didn't mind, they saw her as a girl or their gay best friend.  
The red one also convinced the girls to hide in the same place, it took a lot of convincing but the words 'if we get out, and our team loses then its better for them to have to pick on a group of people, than have everybody vote for the same person'.  
So here they are now just sting there, bore out their minds, it lasted quite a while then the all mighty chef comes along using double team to get all at them.

They all looked at each other not even bothering to fight back and jumped down, walking to the path. Emolga was happily flying in the sky, he had seen everything from Mudkip hiding to Chikorita trying and failing to get on Snivys good side. He had just past the forest path, seeing that a few of his team had been located, a few less of the other team. he was able to remember who hadn't been located; him, Pikachu, Flaaffy, Mudkip, Kirlia, Buneary, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Marill, Chikorita, Poochyena, Pachirisu, Snivy, Minccino and amazingly Swinub.  
He widened his eyes as he realized 'how the heck did Swinub stay in this long?' they then grew bigger as he realized another thing 'those funny girls are still out!' amazingly his eyes were able to expand again 'puffy head hasn't been splashed today' he then smirked, seeing the two pink girls walking on the beach, he changed his direction aiming striate for the puff.

Clefairy and Jigglypuff were walking and talking about who knows what, behind them was the man of nightmares himself; he was slowly floating behind them about to 'tag' the girls when a dash of black zoomed past forcing one into the water. The puff didn't even have time to scream it happened that fast, she stood up in the water first seeing the cook, then a giggling Clefairy and lastly looking behind her to see a smirking Emolga, he was hovering, saluted at her then flew off. Jigglypuff slowly got out the water, was tagged by the man and walked off, her friend not far behind.

"Come on Swinub!" the chinchilla girl said as she pushed the boy. "Why are you such a derp! Pokémon don't just be derpy and not talk to people!" she had been trying to get him to talk all day and hasn't been the slightest bit successful. Looking past the boy she saw the 'pink pair'.  
"Girls!" she said getting the girls attention "where is chef?" Jigglypuff just ignored her, storming to the path, Clefairy happily stopped.  
"he hasn't got you yet and your with him? wow" the girl replied "yeah I last saw him on the beach, but I don't know if he's still there" the black blear zoomed past again, this time going up as it did.  
"GET BACK HERE BOY!" the man yelled as he ran past the girls, he then stopped and backed up, looking at the girl and boy, tagged them both then continued to run after the hyper rodent.

The boy had lost the man, when he flew up into the trees. He floated in a relaxed, laid back position, his ears pricked up at all the sound out three girls yelling stuff to each other, the smirk made its way back on his face as zoomed down to join the girls race.

*Kirlia confessional .3*

She was sitting on the seat slowly falling asleep from boredom, a knock on the door made the girl jolt up. "Excuses me" a girl said from the other side "can you unlock the door pleas" Kirlia's head pricked up, recognizing the voice.  
"Whismur? Is that you?" the green haired girl asked.  
"Yeah can I come in? I need to explain something"  
"I can not come out, I'm still in the game and this is my chosen location, to hid in so could be kind and wait?"  
"ok I'll just do it from out here!..."

*confessional end*

Marill, he had found a lovely little pond to jump and hide in, it was a nice, friendly little pond; he sat at the bottom bored out his mind, a small burger floated down to him. This confused the boy, he looked up to see a brown and red girl wave at him and walked off, the water type didn't argue he just started eating.  
"OK CAMPERS!" the megaphone yelled "the girls raced into chef, said guy also found Mudkip, all that's left is Chikorita, Snivy, Pikachu, Flaaffy, Marill, Kirlia and somehow Emolga, if one of you gets tagged that will leave six meaning someone from each team can bring someone back into the game, team Meloetta, you have the advantage"  
All over the forest the F boom echoed (it was a *beep* to cover it up) and you could tell it was Snivy.

Said boy appeared to be stuck, he had ran down the path, tripped over a small cliff that hovered above a small tree, his tail is now stuck in that tree and is dangling upside-down. The news he had gotten wasn't helping, he didn't know it was just him, Chikorita and Marill left, both of which would get out in a flash. He began to swing to get down but gave up and used razor leaf on the branch instead…..big mistake, the branch snapped and fell with the boy.  
He looked up feeling pain but not from the fall, he looked to his tail to see some deep, bloody scratches. The 'beep' sound appeared again as his mouth moved, he slowly got up and brushed himself off; and then the bushes began to part.  
"Come on Pikie over here" a girl came through the parting in the bush, followed by the blond boy. When they saw Snivy and Snivy saw them a scuff was made.  
"What are you doing here?" the grass type asked  
"Hiding" the blond one bitterly, he was about to say something but was cut off by the female.  
"What the heck happened to you Sinv's?" Flaaffy asked, looking at his leaf filled hair, dusty jacket and scratched tail.  
"Nothing that concerns you" he replied not liking the nickname. The girl looked to the blond boy next to her.  
"Pikachu, give him your jacket" the boys both scuffed said 'why would I want that' simultaneously. They then all looked to a moving shadow, the next thing you knew a green coat landed on the heads of the electric pair and Snivy had jolted.

Emolga landed behind the two, making them jump and turn.  
"just to tell you, Marill's in the lake, Chikorita in the big tree, Snivy just raced for the path, I can't find Kirlia, you are here and you are going out, SEE YA!" he then pushed Pikachu into chef and flew off., just as the boy predicted the pair got tagged.  
"EMOLGA YOU IDIOT!" the boy yelled after his team mate.

Snivy made his way to the main part of the forest path, he had run quite away and judging from the words 'idiot', 'Emolga' and 'you' being used in the same sentence his team now had an advantage, that quickly got bigger. As he ran past his team he grabbed Poochyena and continued running. The girl ran with him but was behind, she was the wildlife in his hair and the bloody tail and the lack of jacket as you could image, this confused her.  
"What the heck happened to you?" she asked  
"Nothing that concerns you" was the reply she got.

*Kirlia's Confessional .4*

The girl sat there, she lent on one of her legs with a bored and annoyed look on her face as the girl outside rebated on about some junk.  
"Make it stop pleas" the girl mumbled

*confession end*

While walking the two back, chef notes something in the pond, he motioned for the two to walk on ahead, he bent down next to the small pool of water, dug his hand in, moved it around the water for a few seconds then pulled out a wet Marill, put him on the ground and watched as he walked with the others.  
Darkrai then looked up at the big tree that wasn't to far off, he saw a leaf that was oddly bigger than the others, walked over to it and pulled out a Chikorita.

The camera cuts to Deoxys at the path; he had a strange, walkie-talkie type thing and began to talk.  
"Remaining campers and Chef, I have been informed that there are only four campers left now that Snivy dragged Poochyena back in and just to say for team Meloetta, your friendly, ecstatic Emolga ratted you guys out, because of this he gets invincibility for the next time your team has to vote" the few members of that team that he had with him looked flabbergasted.  
It was then that the rodent landed next to the host, smirked at the others and flew up again only to be tackled down by the man nightmares.  
"EMOLGAS OUT!" the cook said overjoyed that he finally got the kid, when he landed a few of the boys team ran over to the now flat boy. His face was buried slightly, his hair was a mess and was quite bruised, the older man stood over him looking at the boy's team.  
"Can you guys take care of him?" he asked "I kinda need to do my job" he then ran in the direction the dark and grass type.

A few seconds later he came back, holding the two by the scruff of the neck. Deoxys smirked.  
"Looks like that wraps everything up" he then grabbed a hold of the talking thing "Kirlia, you won" the second he put it down the girl teleported, her hair looked like it had been roughly pulled and she had bags under her eyes, she had a hard grip on the purple haired girl and looked to the other team.  
"I would like her out!" she said dryly "I do not want to hear, see or put up with her any more, so vote her out or I shall make your lives painful"  
Team Keldeo nodded a hint of fear in their eyes.

*camera cuts to the 'camp fire'*

They all sat there, Chikorita sat behind Snivy, she had his tail in her lap and was carefully wrapping a bandied around it, and Deoxys looked at the group with a gin.  
"you guys look like death" he said, mostly to the green boy who just sneered "and we all know who's out tonight so…." He began to throw an Oran berry to each of the campers…..apart from Whismur, who didn't seam to mind got up and was on her way.  
Deoxys then looked at the camera "hm…she took all the fun out of it!...anyway will Snivy and Emolga recover? Will Chikorita and Minccino get the boys to acknowledge them? And is what Whismur was blabbing about true? Find out next time on Total…..Drama…..ISLAND!"


	4. episode four

Total Pokémon Island

Episode four: Evolutionary

Notes: this was typed on Friday the 13th (dun, dun, durrr) I'd like to thank the three people who gave suggestion for the chappie after next, like said I will do you a request (in my limits) and submit it on DA (my stuff isn't limited to DA but don't go stealing I'm still paranoid about the last guy who did it) but I decided to submit this quicker (I.E now) I will say its not the best episode but it has some good things in, and I would have had the next chapter done by now. But guess who had all the information on her computer and not her craptop? I will give you a clue ME! But yeah, hope this gets you by for now

…..

Like the start of every other episode (so far) Deoxys was on the dock with his smirk, however this time, it was raining and he had an umbrella "Hola, welcome to Total Pokémon island, last time: we played the manly game of hid 'n seek and everyone failed, apart from Kirlia but she was in a hell of her own but she won non the less and blackmailed her team into sending Whismur home…also Emolga won invincibility for when his team first gets to be at the elimination" he then blinked for the heck of it before walking "now: will Emolga and Snivy recover? Will Kirlia ever be able to talk normally? And is there something Vulpix doesn't know? Find out now!"

*cuts to theme*

It was raining this day, little ripples where created all over the ocean and lake, rivers had formed down the cliff and the mountain, even a small waterfall was on the cliff.

Most of the campers where eating 'food' as Darkrai liked to call it, today it looked like a bunch of leaves and twigs mixed with…what is supposedly Chocolate but doesn't smell like it…..or look like it for that matter (think: what is brown, stinky and sticky)

Snivy's tail still had the bandied on, most of the bleeding had stopped, but he still hadn't gotten his green jacket back (I forgot if he did or not at the end of the last episode if he didn't then Flaaffy passed it on to Chikorita…..or something) Emolga had amazingly almost already recovered, he still had to have the bandages on but he acted like he couldn't feel a thing.

The boy was sitting with his team, looking out the window oh how he wanted to play outside, but according to someone 'going outside in the rain will give you a cold' and you can't play with a cold can you? His mother always said that 'it's better to wait, for something could happen'…..the eight words he's lived by...

Just as the words rolled in his head a sneeze was made, everypoké looked to the door to see a socking, shivering Eevee with a red, sniffling nose, behind her were three more wet girls…..but they were just wet.

"oh Eevee what have you done to yourself?" Flaaffy arced as she got up and walked over to the girl.

*Flaaffy confessional .1*

"Growing up I normally looked after my younger brothers and sisters- and my mum when she was pregnant with them. Let me say that between them, they went through a lot of first aid kits….and P.B 'N J cookie sandwiches…"

*end of confession*

She sat the brown one down, forcing Pikachu's jacket off him and putting it around the sick girl.

"We got lost" Ditto admitted "Eevee said she knew the way, but she led us across the beach, me, Plusle and Minum walked under the trees but she just waked along the beach" Vulpix just looked at her with a blank look.

"Your saying….you got lost…..on a path…that takes you through the forest?" some of her team chuckled at the girls stupidity apart from a few girls, one had a blank look, three looked kinda annoyed, one was sick and the other was trying to help said sick one.

"For your information brain box" Minum said, annoyed as ever "the 'path' is now a river, it was either get moldy paws or walk around it!"

"Well they don't seam to mind" the red head replied, referring to Kirlia and Poochyena who had just passed the window, walking in the 'river'. Minum went from annoyed to anger.

"WELL MAYBE!" she spat out "they want to have smelly paws!"

"LADYS" Litwick yelled stopping the girls arguing "it is not like we have lost a challenge is it? No, so would you pleas stop bickering and get a long" the two just gave him a blank look.

"Why are you talking like that?" Minum questioned

"GAH" the boy yelled, slapping his hand on his face, shaking it wiledly as he did "sorry mate, Kirlia's speech has rubbed off on me" their team giggled at that.

"What is going on?" the girl asked as she came in, this just made her team laugh more, Poochyena patted her back, she was able to here the conversation from outside.

Suddenly (this is just randomly happening) the roof gave…right above Snivy, about ten small buckets of ice cold water landed on the boys head and his uneaten food. This was able to bring the attention of every other camper in the room, about 100% of team Meloetta laughed, as did Darkrai. Some of team Keldeo also laughed, a few a bit concerned, some not paying attention and then you have the slightly shivering, pissed beyond all that is holy Snivy.

"wow dude" a voice from behind the boy said "EPIC FAIL" the next thing that happened was a punch In the face, more accurately Snivy's hand in Deoxys face. The man stepped a few steps back after the blow "AWW DUDE! I just came to give you today challenge! GOSH"

He then walked in-between the two tables, only able to make hand jesters with one hand (being that the other was holding his bleeding nose)

"Said challenge is simple, kinda quick and we'll have to go somewhere to do it so follow me" he then walked out of the small hut, the campers following him. He led them to a stage hidden in the woods, it wasn't that big but wasn't small, the cretins: a lovely shade of regale blue, the chairs: logs and anything else: done by Timburr's. the logs on the right were painted green- for team Meloetta and the left were red- for Keldeo both teams sat on their sides, some looking bored, a few strangely interested and two shivering like hell.

Deoxys was on the stage in a purple suit and with his annoying smirk that most were beginning to hate "this is what I like to call your hell! But most people call it a stage" he then opened up is umbrella as the rain fell with more force, this got a few complains and a sneeze "I'm glad to see you like the rain! Anyway today's challenge like said is quite a small one so you should get a lot of time to yourselves…..for what ever reason I'd let you. But yeah guys I even got Mew in to help us- why does that guy have to be so damn cute!...anyway here he is…"

A small boy flew down from the sky, he was quite small but older then the contestants, he had purple-pink hair that covered some of his eyes and stopped just above his shoulders, he had a purple jacket, pink shirt, purple-blue jeans and a pair of small boots on under them.

As he lan…..or should I say floated next to the taller man, he got some 'aww's' from a few of the girls.

"yes this is Mew, he'll come in sometime to help with the challenges" he then looked at the smaller boy "so Mew, would you like to introduce today's small challenge?" the smaller one nodded then looked to the campers.

"Today's challenge is easy! All you have to do is make one Pokémon from your team look like another Pokémon, rules will apply when me, Deoxys and Darkrai pick the winner" the campers nodded and waited for the signal.

"Well what are you waiting for! GO!" Deoxys yelled, team Keldeo ran to their cabin, Meloetta just stayed there and began to plan.

Ditto looked at her friend, Eevee wasn't looking good.

"hay guys" the he/she said (even if I've already established that Ditto has taken on the form of a girl) "why don't I take Eevee back to the cabin, it must be way to cold out here for her and bed rest is probably what she need" her team nodded, Ditto then turned into a Staraptor, picked up Eevee and flew off.

Inside the boys room of the Keldeo cabin, the team that made up team Keldeo where spotted around the room, trying to think of what one of them could look like, Chikorita was looking around the room for inspiration when she saw the grass snakes tail.

"hay" she said, getting the attention of her team "is it me, or does Snivy's tail look like a Charmander's" the boy got up and pricked his tail up, Chikorita pointed out that the top was darker and the bottom was lighter and it had a 'flame' affect on the end, the boy protested said that under no circumstances was he letting them set fire to his tail.

"oh come on Snivy!" Jigglypuff wined "you want to win too don't you! All we really have to do is take some of Charmander's cloths, die and style your hair, paint your tail and set light to it! When the judging is finished we will put it out! A-and if we lose we wont vote you out!" the others nodded, Snivy was the only Poké they could do anything with at the moment and they might just win.

The boy gave a sigh and a slow nod, Chikorita and Jigglypuff then looked up at each other happy.

"ok" Chikorita "this is my idea so I guess I should be in charge" he team (apart from Snivy) nodded in agreement "Jigglypuff, your good with hair go find some orange hair die and some styling tools, Poochyena and Pachirisu you two are the fastest we got! Go to the other team's cabin and get some of Charmander's cloths" the three nodded and ran out the room "Clefairy go find a lighter, Bulbasaur, Minccino and Marill go find some paint, you should know what colors the rest of you keep watch" they all nodded and ran off, apart from Snivy who was forced to stay there and Swinub, who was being a durp.

…

Ditto…..Staraptor had just landed outside the cabin, and was now a Ditto again, she saw the dog and Squirrel race into the boys cabin and didn't know why, the jelly girl told Eevee to go to bed and then turned into a Joltic (or is it Voltic? I always get confused with that) and went into the boys cabin, hiding under Pikachu's bed the girl was able to see the other's going through the boys belongings.

"….Squirtal's"

"…..Oshawott's"

"….Mudkip's"

"….ECK Emolga's"

"damn I hate that guy"

"yet ya gotta love him at the same time"

"EXSATLY! Em….Litwick's"

"Pikachu's"

"…Charmander's! I got it!"

"cool!" they then ran out the room, Ditto then came back from under the bed, now a Ditto again, she gave a confused look then had an idea, she gave a look like she was about to do a number two and with a 'pop' she was about half her normal size, looking left she saw an exact copy if herself.

"ok, you go tell the team, I'll go look after Eevee" her copy nodded and ran out the room, she ran to the top floor to look after her friend.

Team Meloetta looked bored, they couldn't think of anything to do.

"Well Emolga kinda looks like Minccino" Squirtle suggested for the tenth time.

"How many times do I have to say, I'm not wearing a DRESS!" the hyper rodent protested.

"Well Emolga, it is so far our only option" Kirlia said a bit depressed.

"How 'bout this black boi" Buneary jumped red eyes and all the dark stuff "if you don't do this 'ya going 'ome!" Pikachu huffed.

"Are you forgetting? He has invincibility, we can't send him home" it was the bunny's turn to huff.

"ok…..em Kirlia, we could dress you as a Gallade" Flaaffy suggested

"not to sound rude but may I protest? A Gallade is more commonly a male, it is very unlikely we will be able to find one in time and I don't think that I can evolve into one at all, I am so sorry"

The team gave a huff and bored looks all around, Ditto number two then ran up to them with an urgent look on her face, but no, no-one took the undersized girl seriously and all began to laugh.

"GUYS THIS ISN'T A LAUGHTING MATTER" she yelled.

"s-sorry m-mate" Litwick said between laughs "bu-t-t ya a b-bit small-l d-don't –y-a t-think?" the girl looked annoyed.

"well sorry I guess you don't care about the fact that the other team already have an idea and have wrecked the boys room, taken Charmander's cloths and have STARTED!" the team then stopped and looked worried, Squirtle then looked to Emolga.

"Come on buddy, you gotta!"

….

All the needed supplies that team Keldeo needed where in the cabin, Jigglypuff and Chikorita had dragged Snivy to the communal bathroom and had begun on his hair.

They had the boy put his head in the sink- which he protested as much as possible, and started the water, they used Oren berry shampoo on his hair after the hair die was applied and are currently rinsing it.

"now don't worry a bit" Jigglypuff said as she clean his hair "I also found some hair die removal so when this is all over we can just clean the orange out" after she was done, she pulled him up and put a towel around his head and led him back to the cabin.

Standing outside were Poochyena and Pachirisu both holding some of the stolen clothing, as the boy walked past they put the shorts and shirt in his own hands and let him walk into the boys room. A few minutes later a bang was made and an annoyed yell…the boy found a mirror, he walked out with an annoyed look.

"I look like an idiot" he complained, the girls looked him over all four had the same evil smirk on.

"no you don't Knives" Chikorita said using her nickname for him "you look good, we just need to paint your tail, style your hair and make your skin a bit more peachy" she then looked to Jigglypuff who gave a nod and ran off, looking back to the boy, Chikorita began to drag him in "don't worry Knives, were almost done, and I have an idea for the flame bit"

She led the boy to a lake where Minccino, Bulbasaur and Marill where waiting with the paint, she sat him down on a rock, telling the other three to be wary of the cuts on his tail, they then all grabbed a paintbrush and began to paint. A few minutes later Jigglypuff ran up to them, holding something in her hand…..

The small Ditto had left and team Meloetta where still trying to get Emolga to dress like Minccino, he looked like he was about to explode with anger.

"WOULD YOU *beep*ING STOP!"

*Emolga's Confessional .1*

A few tears in his eyes for he looked like he had been crying "sorry mummy! I didn't mean for that to happen, they drove me insane" he then picked up a bar of soap and bean to wash his mouth.

*end of confession*

The team looked at him surprised. He then gave a sad look.

"s-sorry" they all then started apologizing to each other, mostly to the hyper boy, Deoxys then came back onto the stage holding the button thing that he mostly used in the last episode.

"Campers, be at the stage in ten! And by that I mean sixty seconds" Meloetta then all looked at each other with guilty looks.

Soon everyone was at the stage….apart from Snivy, Chikorita, Ditto and Eevee; no-one knew where they had gone.

"Hi guys" Mew said floating next to Deoxys and Darkrai on the stage "the contest has begun! In just a few seconds we will see and vote for the winners of today's Challenge but fist the rules"

Backstage were Chikorita and Snivy, they had done quite a good job with the boy, Jigglypuff even used fake tan to get his skin the right color, the grass girl with him had his tail in her lap, a lot like how she had it the other night, she was wrapping duck tape around the leaf, this really confused the boy but he didn't ask, he just sat there with the same bored and annoyed look he had the hole time. Just as she finished Mew called the boys name, he got up and was about to walk onto the platform but was stopped, the grass girl smiled as she had the lighter in her hand, getting a hold of his tail again she lit the duck tape.

Back on the stage was Mew, he had waited for him and was happy to see Snivy walk onto the stage.

"Snivy as Charmander!" the boy just crossed his arms, happy to not feel the pain of the flame but still annoyed because he had to do it.

"Spectacular" Mew said, sitting next to the host and cook "if I didn't know it was Snivy I would think that was a Charmander"

"Quite good" Deoxys said "I like how you stole for your benefit"

Darkrai scuffed "well I've seen better"

"ok so team Meloetta, you didn't tell me who you entered" Mew began giving a confused look "are you entering anypoké?"

Worried looks spread across the teams faces as they looked at each other, then….something strange happened a girl walked onto the stage, her hair was a similar color to Mews but more purple and it flicked out on the ends, she had a pinkish short sleeved dress on that had a hot pink ribbon abound it and a pair of pink sandals. Both team looked at her in amazement.

"Eevee?" they all questioned in unison and got a 'yes' in reply but not from the Espion on the stage, the all looked to the forest to see Eevee walk up to them, she looked a lot better then she had before but she still looked pail.

"Wait….if that's Eevee then who is that?" the host questioned, the Espion then turned into Ditto….a guilty Ditto.

"Sorry guys, me no.2 saw that you couldn't think of anything, so this is my way of helping" she then huffed as Deoxys got up.

"Well that was a total bombshell, team Keldeo you are the winners, Snivy you get invincibility next time your teams at the campfire, team Meloetta, time for your first elimination, you CAN'T vote Emolga out, and it will be a bit later…..we need to find Oren berries"

….

Eevee sat on the dock, looking out to the ocean; she had already cast her vote and was just bored, looking at the moons reflection on the water which was calm now that the rain had stopped.

"You ok?" she looked up to see Ditto sit next to her.

"Better then ok" she giggled looking back to the water, Ditto looked at her friend.

"Really? I didn't do anything to upset you?"

"No buddy, ya didn't to be exact I'm glad you did that"

"How glad?" the girl didn't get an answer as the other began to glow…

….

"welcome to the elimination ceremony" Deoxys said looking to the campers he had with him "oh would you look at that, Ditto and Eevee are missing AGAIN!...well you will be glad to know that all of you here are still in so~" he then gave the 16 campers their Oren berries "you should know that who ever doesn't get a berry, is out and can not come back….ever, now we just gotta wait for the other two so I can give this berry to-" he was cut off by the sound of Ditto yelling 'wait'.

They all looked to the upcoming girl, who had stopped to catch her breath.

"GUYS you gotta see this!" she then moved to the side to let a strange Pokémon past.

She had long black hair, some of it went over her shoulders, her shirt was a very dark gray, had the shoulders missing but still long sleeves, by her elbows where two yellow rings, she had a pair of black leggings that also had the rings on but by her knees and a pair of black dolly shoes, her eyes were red and in-between them was another yellow ring, last but not least her skin was a very pail gray-peach color.

"you guys can't fool us twice in one day" Pikachu spat out shaking his head, Ditto and the new Pokémon looked at each other.

"durr, ay stupid" Ditto said "are you blind! Eevee evolved! She's now an Umbreon"

The boy then gave a dumbfounded surprised look, but before he was able to say anything the host spoke.

"well what a shame…..because Eevee was voted out, so Umbreon has to go…what a shame! Come along darkie" he then began to push the dark type down the path to the dock and put her on the vote, Ditto ran behind.

"wait you can't vote her out she hadn't done anything!"

"sorry bro, shes out"

"w-well then she can have my place!" Umbreon then gasped.

"no Ditto I'm out and I'm not letting you go in my place!"

"FINE THEN I QUIT!" the host then faked a gasp.

"fine get on the boat! This is a half hour show you know!" the purple one nodded and got on the boat, it then sailed away and Deoxys gave a smirk.

"yay me time! So how was that for a turn of events? Not only our first evolution of the show but the first DOUBLE OUTING! HA I love this show! Next time: who will fight their way to the top? And who will fail like Emolga's manliness? Find out next time on Total Pokémon ISLAND!"


	5. ep 5

Total Pokémon Island

Episode 5: fighting for the Invincibility

Note: sorry, this was meant to come second, but all the notes and stuff I've been making made me want to type, sorry for making you wait on both storys...don't blame me, blame my mojo!- also any music in this episode belongs to the creators of it.

...

It's the same old drill with Deoxys on the dock and smirking.  
"welcome back to Total Pokémon Island, last time I had unneeded 'help' from Mew, Snivy became a Charmander and both Ditto and Eevee...or should I say Umbreon left the island, now the question's for today are: Who has the power to win? Who will wimp out on their opponent and who will go home? Find out tonight at possibly one of the best elimination's yet!"

*theme plays bla bla*

Most of both team's where relaxing on the beach, Pikachu was feeling stupid for voting for Eevee and not Ditto, you see after the end of the last episode Deoxys said that Eevee had one more vote then Ditto, but it's not like she did it, she didn't do anything apart from evolve.  
The only other Pokémon who wasn't there was Snivy, he was trying to find out what Flaaffy did with his jacket, the only thing he knew was that she gave it to Chikorita. ...meaning it's gonna take a while till it is located. All the pain and stuff was washed off and out from the last episode, his hair still had a tint of orange but it was fading, Snivy looked up and saw something green on one of the girls beds and smirked 'got'cha' he mumbled walking over to it, picking it up and putting it on, he simply walked out the room like nothing happened and met up with his team on the beach.  
Pikachu was in the mess hall, trying to decide if he should attempt to eat the 'food' that Darkrai made, then a hand rested itself on his shoulder that made the boy jump. Looking up he saw the smirking Deoxys who held his little communicator.  
"CONTESTANTS!" he yelled making the younger boy wince "meet me, your buddy Pikachu and your best friend Darkrai at the path in 3" he then patted the boys head and walked off, Darkrai not far behind.  
Three minutes later the lot of them where there and sitting on the logs.  
"hello campers and welcome to today's challenges" this made the campers groan "now, if you think a little, you would know that when you filled out your application, we asked what 'level' you are, well now where going to use that ageist you, because we have selected eight of you from each team- who are between levels 15 and 17 but only one Pokémon out of the selected ones can back out of the tournament" he then looked at Snivy "dude you have invincibility, even if your team loses and it is because of you, you can't be voted out" Snivy shook his head. "All right then, the first two rounds are boy VS girl, the opponents: Snivy VS Buneary, Plusle VS Squirtle, Vulpix VS Marill" the man smirked at that one and according to him the reactions of the pair was priceless "Pikachu VS Poochyena, Emolga VS Pachirisu" the girls jaw dropped at that, she looked to Buneary who mouthed 'if he beats you and I get far enough I'll show 'em what for' "Litwick VS Minccino, Jigglypuff VS Mudkip and Kirlia VS Bulbasaur. After all the results are in we'll modify the results for the next few fights after that. So...Snivy! Buneary! Let's get this show on the road! TO THE BATTLE GROUND"

...

They had been walking for about five minutes and in the last two minutes they were led off the path, Chikorita ran up to Snivy and jumped onto his back.  
"One rare candy say's your gonna win Knives!" she happily said  
"one punch in the face say's you're going to get off me and stop calling me Knives, where did you even get that from" the boy replied a bit irritated.  
"Fine" the girl said jumping off and began walking next to him "and I call you that because I think it suit's you that's why"  
A bit behind them was Buneary; she was mumbling something about 'perishing'. Deoxys then stopped in the middle of the forest and smirked. But a bit behind Mrs. Crazy was Jigglypuff and Clefairy, like always they were talking about something girly, but the curly haired girls made the mistake of walking on the left of the group...I.E closer to the river.  
"HAY PUFFY!" a voice said from the right, Jigglypuff gave a regretful look as both her and her non fairy friend looked to that direction to see Emolga fly in "I just remembered something"  
The girl's looked at him in confusion "what did you forget?" Clefairy asked  
"I forgot to push you in the water in the last episode"

*Jigglypuff's confession .1*

"Why must I be the victim of his Emolganess! Is it because he happened to land on me in the first episode? I bet if it was...I don't know Whismur on the dock first she would have to put up with it...or is it a game play? We are on opposite teams...so maybe... "

*end confession*

"so I have a solution" Emolga continued getting a slightly annoyed yet worried look from Jigglypuff "I push you in twice today" he then suddenly pushed past Clefairy and pushed Jigglypuff into the water. Soon the pink girl's head came up, her mascara running down her face; she gave a huff and looked up to her friend.  
"if I get far enough to fight him, I am so gonna kill him"

...

"campers, welcome to my own little battle ground" by little he meant the size of a tennis court "this is where we will have your little fights, Snivy your level...15?...yeah 15 and Buneary you are 16...so go to your team colors and the rest of you sit behind them" the all gave a nod and got into their positions, red (I.E team Keldeo) on the left and Green (Meloetta) on the right.  
"I don't want to see any spilling of the blood, a nice clean fight but don't be afraid to ruff house" Darkrai said, he was being that guy who stands in the middle "and BEGIN!"  
*anything under here may be bad, I'm not very good at fight's*  
Buneary was the first to attack by using quick attack, she was amazed by how Snivy swiftly dodged, she looked at him, about to use frustration but was court of grad by her opponent using vine whip on her...and not in a nice way, using one of his vines he picked the bunny up by her tail and the other one continued to slap her face, she was soon dropped like a bag of Oren berries and landed flat on her face. She was about to get up when Snivy ran and jumped on her back...this however helped, Buneary used the closeness to her advantaged and pounded him, sending him back a bit, she stood up again making her team cheer for her.  
"I SHALL WIN!" the brunette yelled at the green in her dark voice and then used Quick attack to try and get the other off grade but failed, the girl was stopped by the other using leer, this did confuse the girl, of all the things he could have done, why lower her defence and even more so why did that make her stop? She then shook her head about to use quick attack again but before she could move a pair of vines wrapped themselves around her arms and sent her flying to the over end of the court.  
"Buneary is no longer able to battle, Snivy wins and moves on to round two" Darkrai announced looking at the victorious boy who had a winning smirk on. "next round is Plusle and Squirtal, both at level 15" the pair nodded and got out of their seats, allowing Snivy and Buneary to sit down, Flaaffy ran over to the Beaton girl and helped her to her seat.  
"The same rules apply and the winner will move on to the next round...and BEGIN" Squirtal gave a confused look and randomly sent a water gun at the girl, Plusle barely dogged it and sent a spark at the other. It kept going like this for a few minutes and Chikorita was getting bored.  
"COME ON POKἙ YOUR LEVEL 15 YOU GOTTA KNOW MORE THAN JUST THAT!" the girl yelled not only catching Plusle off grade but giving Squirtal an idea, he smirked and ran up to the girl, jumping in the air he tail whipped her face leavening a red burn along it. The water type then blew one bubble that floated up a bit, the electric girl looked at it and saw her own reflection...she didn't like it, she ran away screaming 'I'm ugly' this made her friend huff, Minum got up and ran after her, knowing she would be the only pokẻ who would be able to calm her down.  
"em...Squirtal wins...I guess...THAT'S TWO TO KELDEO! Next round if Vulpix and Marill both at level 16 NOW GET YOUR TAILS DOWN HERE AND FIGHT!"  
They did as said and got to the battle grounds but just looked at each other with a sad look, they didn't like the idea of fighting each other...

*Vulpix confessional (I ain't counting anymore)*

"I couldn't put myself up to hit him..."

*Marill Confessional*

"...I don't know what but something always seems to hold me back when it comes to her..."

*Vulpix*

"...the look in his eyes is one that shows...caring..."

*Marill*

"...and her voice is so confident..."

*Both*

"...it makes me...happy..."

*end of confessional(s)*

"FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUSE YOU HAVE AN ADVANTAGE! USE IT!" Snivy yelled chucking a nut at Marill, who just glared back at the other, Deoxys sat in his little chair, looking bored.  
"How about I get you started" he mumbled standing up and walking onto the 'fight'. He was now standing in the middle of the pair with his arms extended in the direction of them, and then Pursuit was used sending both of the campers flying in opposite direction; looking at Darkrai Deoxys began to speak.  
"the first one of them to stand moves on to the next round...I'll get you a coffee" with a huff he flew away. Darkrai smirked and waited for some form of movement from the fallen pair, it took a few minutes but a messy red puff started to move...both teams looked at it for some form of hope...then team Keldeo all groaned and Meloetta cheered...it was Vulpix, she was very beat but she had made it through.

*Vulpix confessional*

"Who knew pursuit was so powerful"

*end confessional*

"Flaaffy, you somehow know how to heal people, you fix up Marill and Vulpix and Jigglypuff...fix their style its revolting" Deoxys said as he landed and gave Darkrai his cappuccino "the next fight is Pikachu VS Poochyena both level 16"  
The pair got onto their sections and looked at each other dead in the eyes "AND GO!" both charged at each other, Pikachu using quick attack and Poochyena just running really fast, they then made contact, Pikachu head butted her in the tummy and she used bite on his tail. A really high pitched girly scream was made and the Pokémon watching all looked at Poochyena who still had the boys tail in her mouth, eyes where then on Pikachu who had terrified blood shot eyes.

*a mix of both teams confessionals (Snivy, Flaaffy, Chikorita, Emolga, Jigglypuff, Buneary, Marill, Deoxys ect )*

The camera showed mutable confessions at the same time, all of which had somepoké laughing and almost/ falling onto the ground, Emolga falling twice.  
*end of confessionals*

Pikachu stayed still for a second but then the giggling began, he then gave an evil smirk that was as dark as that thing Buneary does sometimes. He used thunder shock on the dog then tail whip, this sent the girl back a bit, he then used quick attack again, sending her back more and finished her off with a thunder wave. It was quiet...Pikachu huffed out of breath as he looked around the room, all around his, the apposing team and the host and cook had amazed looks.  
"he...he" Pikachu chuckled nervously "...em...I take that as I won?" the host slowly nodded his mouth making a 'O' shape, Pikachu then looked at the camera "em...it looks like I may have broken Deoxys and that so...think what would he say? em...Will somepoké else have a surprise up their sleeves?...if they have any...find out after this..."

*cut to adds*

"em...welcome back, before the brake...Pikachu went Manky on Poochyena...and that took us all aback...the next fight will be between Emolga and Pachirisu both weighing in at...level 17" Deoxys said looking to the pair walking onto the ground "this is a note for Emolga fans...Pachirisu is resistant to both flying and electric type moves...meaning he is stuck with normal type moves"  
The camera looked to the hyper rodent, he had a superman like stance and a winning smirk...he also scuffed.  
"ha, like I need to use moves to beat someone so slow" he said mockingly and something that small annoyed the other "I mean she's so slow that even Swinub moves faster than her" she eyed the scraggy haired boy who sat there with a derpy look on his face. "ha, even a Slowpoke is faster than her" her eyes looked like they were about to burst.  
*Pachirisu confessional*

"a Slowpoke...oh he's going down"

*end confession*

Suddenly the girl zoomed at the boy who didn't move, just as she was about to tackle him, he disappeared. She stopped where she was and looked around confused until everything went black for her...and fluffy, Emolga had managed to do the same thing that he did in the first episode. How he did it? Well just as Pachirisu was about to hit him, he quickly skidded to the side and flew up into the air, then he landed on her shoulders and covered her eyes with his tail, the next step in this plan was to guide her into the small hole Poochyena had made before and win this for himself ...which is what he did.  
All of Meloetta where happy, that annoying little hyper rodent won without even attacking...but what no-poké notes was in the back of the Keldeo group was a sad and confused puff.

*Jigglypuff confessional *

"...he said he would push me...then why do it to Pach?"

*end confession*

(er...I'm starting to get bored now so I'm just gonna skip the next 6 fights, I'll upload the tournament table to DA so you can see what happened/who won)  
Deoxys had a happy look on his face and gave a joyful sigh.  
"ah destruction...beautiful thing isn't it comrade?" he said nudging Darkrai who nodded, they both looked over the battle grounds with glints in their eyes, what started as a grass land now has a pond (I.E Poochyena being forced to the ground and Squirtal used water gun) patches of ground missing (thanks to Vulpix) misplaced grass (thanks to Kirlia (remember the hide and seek episode? Kirlia would teleport) small holes (Snivy) and a few hair accessories (I.E Jigglypuff)  
"Lovely I know" Deoxys said "well just to keep you up, the first set winners where Snivy, Vulpix" he did that whispering jester again "by the fault" removing the hand "Squirtal, Pikachu, Emolga, Minccino, Jigglypuff and Kirlia. The second set winners where Snivy, Pikachu, Emolga and Jigglypuff. The first fight of set 3 will be between T.P.M's favorite hate pair Snivy and Pikachu" the pair got into position and smirked at each other, Deoxys also smirked but very evilly "Also the next three fights will be done to classical MUSIC!" clicking his finger, the music then began.

_'to mom and dad I'm doing fine,_  
_you guys are on my mind,_  
_you asked me what I wanted to be_  
_and I think it's as plain to see,_  
_I wanna be famous'_

the pair looked at each other with a slightly bored and annoyed look, then back at the finger clicking man as the music continued.

_'I wanna live close to the sun,_  
_so pack your bag's cos I already won, everything to prove, nothing in my way,_  
_I'll get there one day,_  
_cos I wanna be famous'_

Next to the space poke, Darkrai was doing a strange little dance and you could even make out Emolga tapping his foot.

_'Na nanananaaa nanananananaaa nanananana,_  
_I wanna be,_  
_I wanna be,_  
_I wanna be famous'_

Pikachu and Snivy looked back to each other and shagged, giving up on their argument and continuing with the battle, Pikachu was the first to attack, using thunder bolt...but Snivy didn't move, the attack hit but the boy didn't seem to be bothered.  
"Stupid boy, grass is resistant to electric" Snivy then smirked evilly and was going to use wrap, but he didn't instead he used a new move, one he shouldn't be able to do for a few level's yet...he used leaf tornado. Pikachu was taken aback by that that was something none of them expected. The blond boy shook it off and used quick attack, then hit his enemy with a tail whip; Snivy backed up a bit and went to use wrap again, but like the last time he used leaf tornado.  
"What the hell" he proclaimed, dodging more tail whips.  
"Ah Snivy it appears that you have mastered a new move" Vulpix said "'leaf tornado' appears to have replaced an old move, a move that you can't get back because you have forgotten it...but what is most confusing is that the move you have learned is obtained- for you anyway. At level 16...so between the fight you had with Buneary and the one with me, you must have gained enough XP to level up...so when you get the needed XP again you will have the option to become a Servine"

The boy then used vine whip to repel his attacker, aimed another leaf tornado at him (and shot it) used leer then forced him into the ground.  
"Take a lesson Pikachu, being blond may mean more fun, but green means willpower" with a smirk he walked off, Flaaffy then ran up to the boy with the crimson cheeks.  
"Don't listen to him Pikie, he's just a jerk" Flaaffy then helped him to the now available chair.

"SECOND TO LAST BATTLE EVERY POKE!" Deoxys yelled and smirked to Darkrai who pressed a play button.

_'We're singing as we're falling!_  
_While some are cannon-balling!_  
_Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!'_

"how is this relevant to this fight? Yeah I get the first one but how this?" Jigglypuff asked  
"Simple your fighting Emolga, so your gonna wanna not die from this"

_'We might just go ka-blooey!_  
_Get smushed and become chewy!_  
_Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!'_

They then began to fight as the music played in the background, like the first time Emolga flew up in the air, making it impossible for the girl to attack him...that was until he grabbed her by the arms and just hovered over the water, Jigglypuff knew what was going to happen and as quickly as she could undid her hair a few seconds later, as predicted the boy dropped her, this being the second trip in the water that Emolga was talking about.  
"...and Emolga won?" Deoxys said a bit confused "that means it's him VS Snivy, and Darkrai picked the perfect song for this" as the two got into position the nightmare man played the last song.

_'Bridgette stuck to a pole._  
_Robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul._  
_Made even Courtney lose control._  
_Now, I'm going to leave you... _  
_...wedged up in a hole'_

The pair looked confused at first, what did this song have to do with the final fight?...that was until it continued.

_'This is how we will end it._  
_This game we have played!_  
_This is how we will end it._  
_Your bill must be paid!'_

They then understood and began the fight, this one however went on for a few minutes, leafs, bits of blood, shredded clothing, both their jackets and some bits of hair was scattered everywhere and both where huffing, the need for air over taking them.  
"I can-t f-fight any more" Emolga huffed out, but tried to stay standing, Snivy shook his head, it looked as if he was going to give up as well but then gave a menacing smirk.  
"I'll take care of that for you then" his smirk grew bigger as he used his remaining power to send one last leaf tornado, it hit Emolga with what felt like force sending him back, flat on his butt.  
"AND SNIVY WINS NOT ONLY THE GAME BUT ANOTHER ELIMINATION WORTH OF IMMUNITY!" Deoxys yelled then looked at team Meloetta "look who's going to be a camper down, I'll see you at the path tonight..."

...

"welcome to the 4th elimination, here we have- what's left, of team Meloetta" he then looked to the group "I can safely say anyone who was in the torment is safe, that means Pikachu, Plusle, Vulpix, Emolga, Litwick, Mudkip, Buneary and Kirlia are al safe" they all got their berries and then gave confused look's. "Flaaffy, you're also safe for helping out, the rest of you where kinda useless today" he then looked at the confused faces and smirked "I know you're all confused as to why Plusle got a berry? Well where as some of you did vote for her another guy who just happened to vote himself off is going home...now Oren berries go to Minum, Zigzagoon, Oshawatt are all safe...would the boy leavening please stand" everyone gave a gasp as Charmander stood up.  
"Why are you going mate?" Litwick asked, Charmander just gave a shrug and left.

...

"well that was...strange" Deoxys said on the dock "what will happen next time? Well don't ask me, all I know s the challenge hahaha find out next time!"


	6. Chapter 6

Total Pokémom Island

Episode 6: Sing a Song of Sunshine

Note: I'd like to say that all the songs in this episode, they belong to their rightful owners.

…

Deoxys wasn't on the dock, this time he was on the cliff, just on the edge of it you could see a pair of black ears.  
"welcome back to T.P.I" the spaceman said "last time: I don't understand why but the campers couldn't get along, not even best friends Snivy and Pikachu" he then knowingly smirked "in the end it was Charmander who left the island…for an unknown reason….it was originally meant to be Plusle…or was it Minum? But anyway, who will hit the high note? And who will screech like a cat find out now on T-" he was cut off by the black ears jumping up and taking the camera space.  
"On TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND! woop"  
"EMOLGA! DUDE!" Deoxys yelled pushing the teen out of the way "this is the only good camera time I get without you little miss fits messing it up!"

*cut the theme*

"CAMPERS" Deoxys yelled through the intercom "we have a lot of stuff to get through today so I'm just going to tell you now! SO YOU BETTER LISTEN! Today's challenge is a sing off! You will pick three of your own and then we'll lead off from there YOU HAVE AN HOUR"

The campers where all in the mess hall, they all looked to each other. Chikorita looked to the other team then smirked.  
"I say we go to the cabin, then they can't see or hear us" her team nodded and they all ran off. Team Meloetta looked blankly at each other table.  
"ok I'm just going to be stereotypical here but" Mudkip began "I'm guessing no-one's going to willingly sing….Kirlia, Piplup and IDK Pikachu or Emolga should do it" their team looked at him like he was crazy.  
"so….the assumption is" Flaaffy began "that dancers, birds and people related to yellow can sing well?" the boy nodded "meh Emolga, Pikachu who will it be?" the boys looked at each other, Emolga then put his left hand on the table, picking up a fork with the other hand and stabbed his left hand  
"oh no" he faked with a hint of pain "I appear to have obtained an injury, I can not do a challenge today"  
Pikachu glared at him.

*Pikachu's confessional*

"ok to be fair I was thinking the same thing…but that was a desperate mood"

*Emolga's confessional*

He held his left hand in agony "AHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHY DID I DO THAT!" he looked at it and saw some blood…..then fainted.

*end of confession*

"F-Flaaffy" the black hair said quite cutely "can you help me with this p-pleas" she smiled warmly and went to get her first aid kit.

…..with team Keldeo…..

Chikorita looked at her team with a determined look….her team looked like they wanted to die.  
"COME ON YOU SLACKERS!" she yelled, as if she was in control "so any volunteers? No any nomination?" 'Kricketune chirps' "…anyone?" 'silence' the girl huffed and looked around the room, she saw a tint of red on a dog's face, she walked over and looked at the girl in the corner of her eye "your hiding something"

*Poochyena's confessional*

She was playing with her ponytail as she had a slight blush on her face "em…I can admit-….I can't say it" she then got her phone out and showed the camera a photo of a golden trophy "yeah it's a singing one I cam first"

*end confession*

Poochyena looked at the grass type directly in the eye, the other looked back at her, a determined look in her eyes.  
"Admit it doggy"  
"I'll admit nothing"  
"Ah so you do know something"  
"I know a lot of things, non of them concern you"  
"What if they do?"  
"If they did I would tell you but it doesn't so I shant"  
"Oh you will"  
"What if I don't?"  
"I'll set Emolga on you" the other went wide eyed  
"You wouldn't!"  
"Try me"

The starter smirked as the other became paranoid .  
"Spill"  
"ALL RIGHT! I-I kinda won gold in singing"

The other stood straight and poked the dog in the nose.  
"We have a singer" the others clapped for the blushing girl. Chikorita looked around the room and saw her next target; she smirked and walked over to the boy.  
"Knives you" she said, he looked up at her blankly.  
"Hay, I have invincibility for two eliminations you can't make me sing"  
Her smirk then formed a pout as she began to hug him around the waist, in response he raised his hands in defence and gave a disturbed look.

*Chikorita's confessional*

"Hay what can I say, I needed someone to play….plus he's kinda cute"

*end confessional*

"Chik, let go your creeping me out" a few snickers came from the girls, mostly by the fact that he called her 'Chik'  
"oh pleas, pleas, pleas, pleas, pleas, pleeeaaaaassssss" the boy growled and tried to push her off but failed as she kept her grip.  
"OK FINE" he yelled "but only if you let go and don't bother me for this and the next challenge" she let go put her hands behind her back and smiled.  
"thank you Knive's" she said but the boy rolled his eyes in annoyance, the girl looked to the rest of 'her' team.  
"so…your putting Snivy and Pochy up?" Marill asked "and don't we need three people"  
"way ahead of you blue boy" she said and began to walk to her last victim "the other team may have a weapon of mass destruction but we have something better! We have a puff! A Jigglypuff" the team all smirked, the girl then gave a smirk herself.

…

"Welcome you have all chosen your singers…and making the decisions where quite painful" Deoxys snickered as he looked at the boy who had interrupted him earlier "hahaha, yeah the kid stabbed himself to get out, don't blame 'em, well anyway so I don't have to sit through hell, I've called Mew in to deal with this so see ya" with that the man left and the smaller one flew down.  
"ok guys we have paired you up with someone from the other team, first we have Pikachu VS Snivy….again, you guys are gonna sing 'anything you can do'"

The teen boys looked at each other blankly.  
"Dude, that song needs a girl, where both guys" Pikachu said  
"I know, according to Deoxys one of you has to be a girl for this song" Mew said then looked to Mudkip "Dude, you're the 'king of stereotypes' do the math" Mudkip smiled.  
"well lets see Snivy has longer hair and some humans see his race as female…for some reason, but Pikachu has blond hair, the stupid blond stereotype started when blond girls got by on their looks rather than their intelligent, he's also the one with red cheeks….but for all our entertainment I'd say Pikie should be the girl" he then snickered

Snivy smirked as he walked past his opponent "this is going to be fun"  
"ok guys the words will appear on this…..thing some words may be modified well come on then".  
"hay before they start can I ask why that song was chosen mate?" Litwick asked.  
"IDK NOW BEGIN!"  
(team Meloetta will be in bold)

Pikachu: Anything you can do I can do better  
... I can do anything better than you  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can, yes, I can

Snivy: Anything you can be I can be greater  
... Sooner or later I'm greater than you  
Pikachu: No, you're not  
Snivy: Yes, I am  
Pikachu: No, you're not  
Snivy: Yes, I am  
Pikachu: No, you're not  
Snivy: Yes, I am, yes I am

Snivy: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge  
Pikachu: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow  
Snivy: I can live on bread and cheese  
Pikachu: And only on that?  
Snivy: Yes  
Pikachu: So can a rat

Snivy: Any note you can reach I can go higher  
Pikachu: I can sing anything higher than you  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can

After this Pikachu's voice began to brake Pikachu then began to choke on air, this made Snivy chuckle  
"oh I'm so glad we get this on tape, yo Mum! If your watching you gotta record this!" the grass type began to cry with laughter. It took a second but Pikachu was soon able to continue.

Snivy: Anything you can say I can say softer  
Pikachu: I can say anything softer than you  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can, yes, I can

"haha Blondy, you really are a girl aint'ja" Snivy snickered only to get a girl from the other

Snivy: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker  
Pikachu: I can do it quicker and get even sicker  
Snivy: I can open any safe  
Pikachu: Without being caught?  
Snivy: *scoff* too bad  
Pikachu: That's what I thought (you crook)

Snivy: Any note you can hold I can hold longer  
Pikachu: I can hold any note longer than you  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can, yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't - yes, you can

Pikachu found it difficult to hold the note, but he lasted long enough….only to hyperventilate after.

Snivy: Anything you can say I can say faster  
Pikachu: I can say anything faster than you  
Snivy: Noyoucan't  
Pikachu: YesIcan  
Snivy: Noyoucan't  
Pikachu: YesIcan  
Snivy: Noyoucan't  
Pikachu: YesIcan  
Snivy: Noyoucan't  
Pikachu: YesIcan

Snivy: I can jump a hurdle  
Pikachu: I can wear a girdle

Pikachu decided to say that line slowly for obvious reasons.  
"Prove it then" Snivy mocked.

Snivy: I can knit a sweater  
Pikachu: I can fill it better  
Snivy: I can do most anything  
Pikachu: Can you bake a pie?  
Snivy: No  
Pikachu: Neither can I

Snivy: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter  
Pikachu: I can sing anything sweeter than you  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Oh, yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can  
Snivy: No, you can't, can't, can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can, can, can, can  
Snivy: No, you can't  
Pikachu: Yes, I can

Snivy crossed his arms and had a victorious smirk, Pikachu on the other hand was bent over trying to catch his breath.  
"And Snivy wins…..again" Mew says.  
"WHAT!" Pikachu yelled "so you make me sing for your own entertainment, you also make me the GIRL! I almost die in the process and you let that freak win anyway!" he was by all means angry.  
"According to Deoxys it was because of the smart comments" and snap, just like that Pikachu was going Manky on Snivy.

*cut to adds*

The camera cut back to the stage it showed Pikachu beating Snivy up but all you could see was dust in the air. Flaaffy and Chikorita looked at the pair in amazement, Emolga was preparing Jigglypuff's water push, it could still be done even with the injured left hand, Buneary was cheering the blond boy on, her eyes where a ruby, Mew was trying to separate them but was too afraid to get between them. Soon enough Deoxys and Darkrai flew in both smirking; Mew looked to them with begging eyes.  
"Pleas you guys gotta break this up!" the pink male begged  
"nah, good for ratings" Deoxys said in a dreamy tone "Dude think of the ratings"  
"I'M GONNA *beep*ING KILL YOU!" Pikachu yelled, this is when Deoxyses smirk oh enjoyment, trance formed into a frown of concern.  
"yo Darkie, I think you better do something" the nightmare man's smirk faded as he trotted over and had to peal the blond boy up, Deoxys then walked other and had to help Snivy up, even if he couldn't really stand straight.  
"D, I think crazy over there will have t-"  
"I'M NOT DONE YET! HE'S STILL LIVING!" the blond boy squirmed trying to get out the grip. "GRRR THUNDERBOLT!" he yelled sending a thunderbolt at the other and it hit with a heck lode of forces.

Snivy stood there for a second, wobbly, burnt and covered in scratches, bruise, a black eye, bleeding nose and lip. After a second he fell over and off the stage twitching a bit the campers circled him with concerned looks.  
"Darkrai take crazy over there to exile Mew you think you can take Snivy to first aid" they both nodded and took the boys to their locations, Pikachu still trying to hit the grass type.

*Kirlia's confessional*

"I will say that I did expect one of the two to attack the other but I will say I expected Snivy to attack first…and it is amazing how easily Pikachu can be annoyed"

*end of confession*

"now that we've had two guys sing, where gonna have two girls, Kirlia, Pochy your singing Candy man…for the backup we'll have like….interns singing"

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]

Kirlia: I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
Poochyena: He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
Kirlia: He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
Poochyena: He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
Both: A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Oh yeah..

Poochyena: He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
Kirlia: We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

Poochyena: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Se bop bop  
Hey yeah

Kirlia: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Woo yeah

Kirlia: Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
Poochyena: When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
Kirlia: He had lips like sugar cane  
Poochyena: Good things come to boys who wait

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candy man, candy man  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man

Kirlia: Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Poochyena: Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]  
Poochyena: He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar [whispered]

Both: He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait

Kirlia: He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman  
Poochyena: He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman  
Both: He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell

"….." Deoxys looked over the two girls then smiled "Kirlia, you win"  
"But how is that possible?"  
"Because you where able to speak out of your own speech paten ok last two Piplup and Jigglypuff"  
Piplup looked at his opponent just as Emolga pushed her into a puddle; he gave a disappointed look not getting the loved splash back.. the bird gave a look of horror.

*Piplups confessional*

"oh crap, my team do know I can't sing right? Me VS Jiggly this is gonna be painful"

*end confession*

The penguin gave a guilty look as he looked back to the pink puff she had let her hair down to avoid noting she then growled at the boy then smirk, Piplup then went green. Deoxys saw this and smirked.  
"daww someone's got stage fright" the space man mocked, Jigglypuff then walked over to him with a smirk.  
"What's up Pippy" she said "can't take the challenge?" Emolga walked over to them, he had a questionable look as he poked her with his good arm.

*Emolga's confessional*

He sat there leaning on his good arm with a confused look "that was strange….Jigglypuff is only ever- she's never sounded mean like that…well apart from when I first pushed her in the water…..Mummy I'm confused"

*end confession*

"What?" Jigglypuff asked the hyper rodent.  
"nuthing" the boy mumbles but continued to poke her, she just rolled her eyes.  
"Back to the subject" Piplup interrupted "I don't think I can do this"  
"WHAT!" Buneary yelled walking over to them and slapping the boy across the face, her voice dark and eyes red "OH NO! I AM NOT LOOSING AGAIN BECAUSE YOU CAN'T *beep*ING SING!"  
"ok campers look!" Deoxys yelled grabbing their attention "this is a half hour show! WE NEED AN ELIMINATION! Because of all this hoha we have no time for a song, team Meloetta have LOST AGAIN!"

…..

Team Meloetta where at the path, Pikachu had to be gagged- to avoid attacking, and one of those jackets (I forgot the name) but he was still squirming.  
"Well" Deoxys said as he stood on his podium "ok so blablabla, Flaaffy, Poochyena, Mudkip Litwick, Zigzagoon, Plusle, Minum, Oshawott, Kirlia, Buneary and Emolga!...so Piplup! Your low for not singing and Pikachu" he then looked at the crazed rodent "obvious reasons, and just to make you all happy, Snivy is now awake, he can't move anything but his mouth works fine- he's missing a tooth" the man chuckled "but yeah, kid's ticked, saying that when he can move again…so your ally Buneary" she snickered with the red eyes.

*Buneary's confessional*

She was like she normally is (I.E not dark) "I don't know why but when I came to this island its been coming up more"

*end*

"and the final Oren berry goes to…..Pikachu, sorry to say Piplup but your out" and with that he led the boy to the boat "haha get lost...that was a fun episode wasn't it? Hehe what will Snivys revenge be? And will Pikachus team ever trust him again? Find out next time!"


	7. Chapter 7

Total Pokémon Island

Episode 7: "come fly wi- HOLY MILTANK!"

…..

Deoxys was in a strange studio, there where a few T.V screen's showing different parts of the island, he looked to the camera with a smirk.  
"Hay welcome to T.P.I, a reality T.V show set on a abandoned camp which we call Camp Oshemo, which is on an island somewhere in Kanto. As you may see I am not on the dock, this is because of Emolga" he gave a blank look, but then smirked again "But that's old news, as was Piplup being voted off for not singing like a bird's meant to, and Pikachu went manky on Snivy, now who will fly high? Who will drop to their doom? And will Keldeo ever loose? Find out now on Total Pokémon ISLAND!"

*Cut to theme (which I have now made and will link below)*

"Don't worry Flaaffy" Vulpix calmly said to her worried, both of them where in the Meloetta cabin with Kirlia "Snivy's not going to beat the 'crap'-as you put it, out of Pikachu"  
"She is right" Kirlia butted in "For one Snivy is in no fit condition to kill our electric friend" Flaaffy smiled, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a few screams and what sounded like 'evil' Buneary yelling outside, the three girl looked to each other then ran to the window.  
Outside Pachirisu and Poochyena looked hysterical, they have had a 'double Emolga' attack by double I mean Emolga himself and a drugged Pikachu, Buneary as predicted had the red eye's of hell and was yelling Poké knows what at the hyper boys.  
"What the heck is going on here?" Clefairy said running over with Jigglypuff, Emolga looked at the pink puff in the corner of his eye and smirked when he saw the river had appeared after the night's rain. Suddenly the boy disappeared, Jigglypuff then fell in the water and the boy reappeared in the air behind her, the group had knew this as a daily routine for the two, I.E Emolga pushing Jigglypuff into some form of water.  
But what wasn't normal was what happened next, Jiggly put a smirk on as she looked up at the boy evilly, she then grabbed Emolga's tail yanking it down making him fall from the air into the running water next to her.

Clefairy looked back to the group, about to ask what happened when she notes that Pikachu had disappeared.  
"Em….guy's not to alarm you but druggie's gone" she pointed out.

*camera cut's to ze path*

Snivy was calmly walking now the path, hand's in his pockets, all his injuries had been taken care off but he was still in a lot of pain.  
'Blondy's stronger than he looks' he mentally said, the boy was very spaced out he didn't even hear the speeding yellow coming up behind him.  
The grass type only came back to reality when the wind brushed past him and a small card landed in front of him.

He stopped in his tracks looking at the bit of paper a few seconds before picking it up and looking at it, A few seconds after he gave a dark evil smirk.

*Snivy confessional*

He chuckled for a bit then showed the photo to the camera, it showed a 10 year old Pichu, he had a bow tie, a bowl haircut and nerd glasses.  
"This is Pikachu…and this episode will have a hell lode of revenge" with that his smirk grew wider and darker

*end confession*

"CAMPERS" Deoxys yelled through the intercom "You challenge will take place on the cliff, be there in 5! AND THAT MEAN'S FIVE SECONDS!" Snivy put the photo in his pocket then raced off to the cliff.

…..

The camper's had all made it to the point of interest to see a T.V, like the one's in classes, it suddenly flickered on to show Deoxys.  
"Afternoon victims" he said "now you must be confused as to why I'm here and not with you…well the showers are kinda broke, meaning non of you have bathed in….about two to three days" some of the girls gave disgusted looks. "Yeah, I'll comeback when they are fixed, to find out your challenge look to my left"

They all looked to their right to see Darkrai with a gas mask and a beartick cage full of togekiss.  
"See I'm about to set this lot free" the man said "You have to catch one, ride it to the finish line" with out another word the cage was open and the Togekiss flew out.  
"A bit more information would be nice" Vulpix said, fixing her glasses.  
"And who said I was going to tell you?" the legend said fairly smugly before flying away. Marill looked to the red head about to say something but was dragged away by Snivy.

"Er, dude what up?" the water type asked as he began walking on his own.  
"We have to catch the Togekiss don't we?" the grass type 'asked' "well if we start now, then we have a better chance of finding the faster ones" Marill nodded, now understanding what he was on about.

Back on the cliff Buneary was…..amazingly calm, she was still giving orders but that dark voice and red eyes where gone, she was still giving orders but not in a commanding way.  
"So Emolga, could you go find the finish line? Pikachu we all know your power, you being so hyper and all, could you pleas get an extra Togekiss for him?" the two hyper rodents zoomed off. The rest of the team nodded at each other and ran into the forest.

*Buneary's confessional*

She chuckled evilly for a second "I have a plan to 'accidentally' sabotage the other group"

*end*

Jigglypuff and Clefairy walked along side each other; the non-fairy looked to the other a bit confused.  
"Jiggly, I still don't understand why you played along with him before" the puffling smiled a fair bit evilly.  
"ah, I have this plan, if I play along with him, he might get tired of it and leave me alone" the other nodded understanding, they continued walking and saw a Togekiss. "You want this one?" Clefairy shook her head, Jigglypuff nodded and ran after it. The Togekiss looked up but was too late as Jigglypuff had already jumped on it. "I'll all around for the finish line, see ya later"

"ok so, lets work together to find some" Poochyena suggested to her friend who nodded in reply, Pachirisu then looked up to see Jigglypuff flying on one. The two girls then began to run through the forest, passing Snivy and Marill as they did, the camera Poké decided to stay with them. Marill was laughing at the photo Snivy had shown him.  
"Dude he's so going to kill you when he finds's out" the water type exclaimed.  
"Way ahead of that" the grass type looked up to see an Oren berry tree, using one of his vines he picked a berry and began eating it.

"em Knives" Marill yelled, Snivy looked around then revised a Togekiss had lifted him off the ground. "see you have a new girlfriend" he looked down at the flying fairy to see that it was female, but he shrugged it off.  
"meh don't have to look any more do I?"  
With that he flew off.

Pikachu had already gotten two Togekiss, and was flying on one. He looked around for his new friend but being that it was getting dark it was difficult to see the black blare.  
"HAY PIKACHU!" a female yelled from below him, he saw Flaaffy waving, he flew down to her with a goofy smile on his face, and this made her giggle.  
"Here" she said giving him a small cup that had some liquid in, without thinking the blond boy drank it, a spark of electricity jolted from one red cheek to the other, the swirl disappearing from his eyes. He looked down at the Togekisses (is it kisses or kiss) then at the female electric type.  
"What's going on?" he asked, this made the female giggle again.  
"Where in the middle of a challenge, Emolga's flying around somewhere, go give the other Togekiss to him then he'll tell you what to do"  
The boy hesitantly nodded, it was a bit it was strange for someone to tell him to listen to the constant sugar rushed rodent but he nodded anyway and flew off.

A flying type- camera guy -was following Snivy, the togekiss he had required was female and had found love….with Snivy, it had proven to be fast and strong and the grass type didn't seam to give a damn that the female had developed an emotional attachment.  
"HAY SNIVY!" he looked over to see the puffling flying over to him. "I can't find the finish line anywhere" Snivy just lay on the back of his Togekiss and closed his eyes.  
"Don't worry about it" he said calmly, Jigglypuff gave him a 'WT*' look.  
"your kidding me right? How can you just sit here and relax WE HAVE A GAME TO WIN! They didn't drug you to did they?"  
"No, they didn't, look I don't listen in on other pokemon's conversations for nothing" the girl just looked at him confused, Snivy gave a chuckle. "Emolga had a head start with looking for the finish line and Buneary plans on messing with us. While walking she was mumbling something about hiding as many Togekiss as Possible in her cabin then bring her team there, why do you think hardly anyone's found any?"

*Jigglypuff's confessional*

"wow…Snivy isn't mean?...he's just playing the game….."

*end*

"so…..what your saying is…."  
"That if we wait a few minutes we shall find this easy, now go follow your boyfriend" she looked at him confused, this made him sigh; he sat up and looked at her. "Emolga" he bluntly spat out.

*Jigglypuff confessional*

"…." Blink, blink "….."

*end*

The girl just huffed, not wanting to start an argument and flew off, Snivy then went back to his nap but was shortly interrupted. He gowned and opened an eye.  
"what?" Pikachu had sharp eyes as he looked down on the other.  
"you where talking about my team…."  
"and your point?"  
"I wanna know what you said"  
"go ask pinky"  
With a few grumbles the blond one left.

The camera cut to Deoxys, he was having a massage in his little hide out and was not aware that the camera was on him.  
"oh I was thinking if I had a bit of black eye liner it would bring the blue out more"  
"em….Deoxys" a Phyduck pointed out, Deoxys looked up at the camera wide eyed.  
"You can edit that right?" the screen moved up and down, this indicated that whoever was holding the camera was nodding.  
"good….so Will Bunearys plan work? And will Snivy have highbred kids by the end? Find out after this"

*cut to add's*

Buneary had gathered about 10 Togekiss and was leading an 11th into her cabin, she looked back to see Kirlia walking over with a yellow Togekiss.  
"Wow! You found a shiny" the girl's eyes where stuck between hot pink and red but her voice showed the happy side of her.  
"Yes I did…..and I do see that you have found….."  
"Eleven"  
"Isn't that more than enough? Seeing as I, Emolga and Pikachu already obtained a few that would leave nine other team members including you"  
"I'm aware of that"  
"Then why-" she was cut off by a deep voice.  
"Because I'm sick of the other team WINNING!" the bunny's eyes faded and she gave a sweet smile. "Now could you go find our team?"  
Kirlia reluctantly nodded and walked away, her Togekiss not too far behind.

The camera cut to Vulpix, she had gotten a Togekiss….kinda, she was looking over the pond, looking at the butt of the male.  
"this may be a bit of a predicament" she mumbled, cleaning the water splashes off her glasses, she then looked up to see an alarmed Togekiss, it appeared to be chassed by something blue, but not just anything.  
"Marill! You appear to be having some technical difficulties" she yelled to the boy.  
"YEAH! Help me and I'll help you" Vulpix just twirled her hair back and sent a flam at the flying fairy, this gave Marill time to jump on it's back and place a vine in its mouth, like a human would with a ponyta.

Marill then got his 'new plane' to fly down and get the annoyed Togekiss out of the water, setting it down next to the fire type, he then smiled warmly at her.  
"Wish I could stay longer…..but you know, challenge" the female smiled back, understanding what he was talking about and waved.

The camera followed him to the sky, Marill looked around a bit, became a bit confused when he saw Jigglypuff chasing Emolga- who by now had his Togekiss, looking around a bit more, he saw an odd patch of green in the sky, the bluenette knew who it was and flew over to it. As he got there he chuckled, Snivy was almost asleep on the female Togekisses back.

*Marill's confessional*

"He was sent to the infirmary the other day, maybe they gave him something that makes him sleepy, he always determined to win" he chuckled a bit then gazed up at the sky "it does make you wonder why some of the guys here entered…not just for the money…maybe they where looking for something…or somepoke in their lives" he then blushed a tich.

*end*

"Hay sleeping Snivy" Marill mocked, the grass type opened one eye and gowned, and he slowly sat up and took a small note out of his pocket.  
"Give this to Chikorita" he mumbled holding the note out to him.  
"What, this a love note?" the other smirked taking it and putting it in his pocket, but a vine soon slapped him. "You're being really lazy today" he mumbled.  
"Nah, it's a mission, she's the only one I can trust to do it"  
"You don't trust me dude?"  
"To an extent" he then flopped back down "But I know Chik will do it without any question, you would ask Vulpix about it first" this made the water type blush, and Snivy smirked "I've already got Jigglypuff on Emolga's tail so when the message is delivered go to her"

The camera moved to Buneary, she had collected five more Togekiss and was trying to get them all in the boy's part of the cabin.

*Bunearys confessional*

"Hay, I don't want them pooping on my stuff"

*end*

She smirked, using her…..fingers?...paw's? I guess it depends on if your reading this like they are human or poke's XD

Anyway, she counted the extra five on, which made sixteen all together, she gave an evil smirk then sat down and waited for Kirlia to come back with their team. Buneary then looked at the camera.  
"I guess there's no point going to the confessional being that no-poke's here" she mumbled, unaware that a leaf had moved in the background. "I have way more than I need; it's becoming difficult to fine them now, the other teams gotta fail it this time" the girl huffed and looked up at the sky, not seeing the red eyed grass type making her way to the door; she opened it and the Togekiss where not happy….big understatement they where pissed beyond all mercy. The leader stood in the door way, his eyes scanning the porch till they stopped on the brown bunny.

Buneary sat up and looked at the king dead in the eye, her own fading to blue.  
"holy miltank" she spat out, both her ears extending then flattening on her head "holy miltank" she said again, this time in a low whisper, the king pointed to her, his face red with anger, he then began to run…fly? Directly at her, the girl froze for a second before jolting up and running for dear life.

*Bunearys confessional*

The girl was hugging her legs to her chest crying lightly, the out house was being shaken and the girl herself was a mess. "i-i-if I ever stay in l-long enough f-for the phobia chall-enge I think this m-may be what I have to fac-e"

*end*

Snivy smirked to himself, seeing the event that had just taken place; he had watched all the events of the day from his new fan girl. And to be fair he liked that some of his team trusted him. It was at that moment that Pikachu flew by.  
"I see you foiled a plan" he said looking down to the small army of Togekiss bombarding the outhouse, some of the campers getting on them and flying to the skies. "I guess I kinda forgot to say sorry for attacking you"  
"No biggie…and I know Flaaffy put you up to this" Pikachu froze  
"How do you know?" Snivy gave a low chuckle and closed his eyes.  
"Don't forget Snivys are known for a 'charm' that attracts the other gender" his mouth then formed an evil smirk "not many know that some- like me, can detect a charm or attraction in others"

(Just saying that, I don't think that's true, but humans wouldn't know now would we? So it may be possible even so it might also be a trick)

"Detect an attraction?" Pikachu mumbled.  
"Yes, Marill and Vulpix both have one" Snivy cut in, now sitting up, as if he where to fly away.  
"They do don't them?"  
"And some are not as easy to pick out as others like your one" now the blond was blushing.  
"W-WHAT!"  
"Don't act so oblivious" the grass type snapped as he began to fly away "Your crushing on Flaaffy, the one girl you spend more time with then any other, I saw the hint of jealousy in your eyes when she was worried about me and Emolga, you put up with her crap and everything" his smirk grew wider as he began to fly away "Also! I bet she would LOVE to see you in year 6!" he held up the photo and zoomed off, dropping the photo without Pikachu seeing, said boy zoomed after the grass type.

Buneary stepped out of the outhouse, her eyes slowly went back to the hot pink and she gave a sigh, looking around she saw the dark dog and the electric rodent bringing life back to the king, who thanked them by letting the electric type fly him. This left Poochyena to find her own.  
"OK CAMPRES" Deoxys yelled through the intercom "the only ones who don't have Togekiss…es?...i? anyway the only ones still on land are Poochyena, Clefairy and oddly enough Buneary even if she was chased by a mob of them before…now you three and Snivy and Pikachu are the only one's who haven't found the finish line- even if Grassy over there had more than enough time" the boy gave a guilty look as he passed the camera but it quickly went back to determined. "Anyway I would like to give out some invincibility's, Emolga for getting to the finish line first, Kirlia for getting the shiny, Patch for getting the king and Snivy…again for getting the female….now I'm gonna cut you a deal, if Snivy and Pikachu get here then the challenge is over and who ever get here last has lost"

Snivy looked back, Pikachu was gone.  
"Well…..this may be a problem" he mumbled before he started spinning.  
"GOT'CHA" Pikachu said now a few feet ahead of the other. "You zooming off like that gave me some time to think! I remember when you where talking to Jigglypuff that you said Emolga were her boyfriend! Which means the whole 'charm detector' thing was a lie!" Snivy soon stopped spinning and smirked as he watched Pikachu fly off.  
"Don't speak you mind if you don't know the facts" he mumbled before laying back and blowing a bit of his hair out of his face.

"Keldeo welcome back to the path" Deoxys said, it was the elimination ceremony and he had put a gasmask on to avoid the smell of possible B.O.  
"Now I know as much as you wanted to you couldn't vote out Snivy…and can't two more times after, Patch, you also get an Oran Berry. Now Chikorita, Swinub, Marill, Jigglypuff, Bulbasaur, Sewaddle, Minccino, Lillipup, Wooper and Squirtle…you are all safe" he then looked to the two females "Poochyena, Clefairy both of you did not catch a Togekiss, even when they wanted Bunearys blood….Clefairy you are safe HOWEVER! Pooch you are not going home…" he gave a smirk "you're going to join team Meloetta and Clefairy will be taking your place on the boat"

"WHAT" almost everypoke yelled in unison.

Deoxys was back in 'his safe room' watching Clefairy's boat ride off, he then looked to the camera and smirked "wasn't that fun? Will Pikachu ever understand Snivys logic? Why was Snivy so relaxed? And what did he mean my 'boyfriend'? find out next time on TOTALPOKEMON ISLAND"

…

Deoxys: on the next total pokemon: how far will the teams go? *Emolga using himself as a drill to 'dig' a hole* to find some gold? Or will a few annoyed ground types have their way? *Snivy trying to push Swinub away from a few ground types* fine out next time!


End file.
